The fighter and The protector
by ashesYetdi
Summary: Avery Mongamery is the bad ass girl with trust issues but she always tries to keep herself happy but will a certain wolf break her walls down and let her feel complete again
1. Chapter 1

So lets start")

Prologue

My name is Avery Mongamary, I have trust issues and my walls are thick as mountains. I was born on well you don't need that.i move around a lot. My parents split each took kids but me no I was alone with my dad and my mom is a drunk. I haven't felt complete in a while, but I let nothing bring me down. So this is my story…

**A/N: IN MY STORY… ASH/BRADY/COLLIN ARE FRESHMAN.. SETH/ SOFTMORE… KIM/QUL/JACOB/EMBRY ARE JUNIORS… JARED AND PAUL ARE ASENIORS…. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Avery POV

'Hey, we're here' my dad nudged me. "yay" I mumbled back. "oh come on this is a fresh start" he says. "Yeah without Amy and Jessie" I sad sadly. "Hey you know I'm fighting for them" my dad shoots back. "I know I know" I say

We pull up in the drive way of our new yellow double story. It's just me and my dad. I have an older brother Jessie (17) and sister (16) and I'm the youngest I am 15 years old. I have a drunk as a mom but she sobered up for 6 months just so that when she divorced my dad she could take some kids. She took Amy and Jessie so that she could have the money that they would give her to help 'support' the family because she is a single parent. I know pathetic right. My dad and have been together for about 2 months them he thought we should start over some where reserved and he thought what better place than his home town LA PUSH in Washington. Yip my ad is Quileute, my mom not so much. Jessie looks just like my dad and so does Amy. Me though I am fair with a tint of tan and brown goldish wavy her and green green eyes, I have been told I have on bad ass butt.

The moving truck arrived and they help set up everything, once everything was set up my dad did not really want to redecorate and I couldn't care less.

I sighed of tiredness and then my phone rang.

'What could you possibly want' I said irritated. "Hello to you too" my best friend jenny said. Jenny is a punk rock chick with her blood red hair and sea blue eyes." Oh shut up what's up" I asked. "Oh nothing just that in two days I am moving to LA PUSH" she said calmly. "What!" I squealed and then we were both squealing. "Yah Nathans mom totes agreed" she said. Nathan is jenny boyfriend, he hardly ever speaks or smiles but he takes care of those who are important like when he found out that jenny's dad has been hitting her, he took her out of the house and he never let her go back. His mom now has custody over her." She really just agreed?" I asked." Duh! You know she has like the biggest crush on your dad write., anyway its late and Nathans being annoying see you soon, enjoy the first day of school tomorrow, love you loads and loads moowah" she sang and hang up.

My dad knocked and came in. "hey kid so I'm leaving now to go to L.A okay I'm going to fight for our family" my dad said determined. I smile and hugged him "love you dad" I whispered." Love you too" and then he left and I went to sleep to see what is in store for tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Avery POV

_I gotta pocket gotta pocket full of sunshine I gotta- _arg! My stupid alarm clock. Todays the first day at a new school, how exciting right no. I finally got out of bed, went to shower. I decided to wear my black skinny, white long sleeve crop top with a red tank top underneath, my black biker boots; I put my bands and rings on. I let my hair dry to its waviness. I brushed my teeth and had breakfast, went to the garage to get my baby my Italian motorcycle the laverda, it's all black and it's my beauty.

I drove into school and of cause everyone looks at me. What have they not seen a chick on a bike before? I roll my eyes; I climb of my bike take off my helmet and put my shades on, sling on my bag. I put my earphones in and walk to the office ignoring the perverted and death stares.

"Hi I'm Avery Montgomery I'm new" I tell the friendly looking receptionist. "Yes yes of course sweetie, here is you schedule and map have a nice day" she says. I smile friendly at her and head to my locker. I put the combination in but it wouldn't budge. On the corner of my eye I saw a tall built boy with black cropped hair, he is really hot, and his smile just makes me wanna happy dance. **'What the heck you don't even know him and you wanna be all happy go lucky with him'**. I banged the locker on the corner and it opened, I saw the boy stop and look taken back. I just hurriedly took my books out and went to class which was maths. I don't even know why I go to school. I am a genius and everyone knows it. I knew the whole high school syllabus at ten. I would not go to school and only show up 10 days a month and the show up for mid-terms and finals and I'd get 100 for everything. That actually happened in the 7th grade the teachers thought a cheated at first.

I walked into the class and the teacher introduced me. Then that boy came in and sat down. "Well you can have a seat next to Brady" the teacher instructed. Then **he **put up his hand I avoided eyes contact and sat down. "Okay class let's get started, Avery you might be a bit but that's okay just pay attention." I rolled my eyes and put my earphones in.

* * *

Brady POV

My phone buzzed interrupting my sleep; I had patrol the previous night till 2 am. I groaned and checked who it was. **2 messages**

**Yo yo it's your best bud, rise and shine, we rolling with embry this week- Collin**

**Get your fury ass up I'm there in 15 min- embry**

Shit! I threw on a black jeans and red sweater and chucks, brushed my teeth and went down stairs were my mom was making breakfast and my baby sis Stacey (7) was eating I smiled and sat down.

"Brady! Moms gonna buy me a bicycle!" Stacey exclaimed. "That's awesome stax" I said and the embry hooted. I kissed my mom's cheek and kissed stax's head.

I got in the car. 'What's up what's up" embry said. I just laughed and we went to school. We got out and went to Paul's truck where everyone was at." Yo guys you should see the new chick she is hot and she came on a bike to school, total bad ass" Seth said. I looked at Collin who just shrugged. "Okay then, I'm gonna head to my locker see you guys laters" I got mumbles of later mans and byes. "Hey wait up, I'll walk with" Collin said. We walked to my locker. When we saw the new girl. "Dude is that her?" I asked. She was absolutely beautiful. Her wavy brown hair, pink plump lips and her ass. Holy shit. "Yeah, but what's with the shades" Collin asks. "Who cares, it's hot" I said with a shrug. I notice she couldn't her locker open so I took a step towards her to help and smiled when I noticed her checking me out, in the corner of her eye. I took another step, then I was taken back when she hit the corner of her locker and it opened, she hurriedly put her stuff in and then walked away.

I turned to Collin who burst into laughter I shoved him. "Dude now that was hot" Collin exclaimed. I wanted to hit him but then the warning bell went. "Shit, see ya" I shouted to Collin and went to maths I stood in the doorway while miss clack introduced **her.** When Miss Clark said Avery had to sit next to me a wanted to jump for joy. But I didn't, I put my hand up and I heard her heart speed up a bit and she avoided eye contact, I felt bummed because I kinda wanted to see her eyes. "Okay class let's get started, Avery you might be a bit but that's okay just pay attention." Miss C said and the Avery just put her earphones in and closed her eyes. Miss C didn't notice until ten min later when she noticed people kept looking at Avery. "Miss Mongamery! She exclaimed and the girls gave Avery dirty look and guys were giving perverted looks. I just wanted to punch their faces. "Miss Montgomery!" misses C repeated. When Avery didn't respond miss C came closer and yanked her earphones out. "Please explain to me why you are refusing to pay attention." Miss C demanded. "Because this is irrelevant and I'm bored' Avery shrugged. "Well if it's irrelevant you should know all of this" miss C said angrily. "Actually I do" Avery stated. "Smart ass huh?" miss C said and went to the bored and wrote a long and hard sum on the bored. 'Okay genius solve it" miss C demanded. Avery got up took the Koki and wrote in big the number 12. Miss C looked shocked because she Avery was right. Avery sat back down and put her earphone back in. Shit! That was hot. This girl makes me go insane.

* * *

Avery POV

The last 2 days has been a blur and just can't seem to get **him** out of my mind and I mean I haven't really looked at the dude. **Liar you did! ****_No I just glanced at him now and then_**** that's because you are too chicken to look look at him because you're going to like what you see.**

Stupid voice in my head is right. I made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat and then the bell rings before I even make it half way it flew open and all I saw was a flash of red before I hit the floor. "Hey love-bug" jenny said and gave me a wet mouth kiss. "Eeeww! Dude not coo" I pushed her off and turn to Nathan. "I can't believe you picked my lock because you're too impatient to wait for me to get to the door" I yelled. He just shrugs and pointed to jenny that was smiling innocently and batting her lashes. "Oh! You missed me." Jenny said hugging me. "You coming to dinner sunshine" Nathan asked. I nodded and followed them out and to the house next door. "Of Couse you get the house right next to mine" I said. Nathan rolled his eyes and jenny shrug.

"Hey Joan" I said sweetly. "Oh hey sweetie how have you been" she replied motherly. I just smiled and we sat down to eat.

* * *

Jenny and I are sitting on my bed getting ready to go to bed. Nathan silently protested on having us alone in the house but agreed when jenny gave him the look. "So you can't stop thinking about him" jenny asked. I shook my head, I had just told her about Brady. "Aaaaawwwww! You have a crush!" she exclaimed and I just hit her with a pillow. "My dad tried to talk to me yesterday" she said sadly. "What Nathan do?" I asked. "He beat the crap out of him" she smiled and then yawned. We climb into bed and fell asleep

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE PLEEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE READING I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS CAN**

**ASH-PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK OKAY. REMINDER THIS IS MY FIRST FANIC**

* * *

Avery POV

"Wake up!" jenny shouted. I groaned and threw her off the bed. We both went to shower. We were out the door in 45 min. jenny was wearing a blood red skinny and black sweater and red crop jacket and a grey hoodie underneath. I was wearing black woollen tights, peach ugg boots, tribal shorts and a black tank and black fitted hoodie unzipped. We hopped in Nathan's, jenny kissed him, and I rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you too Nathan" I said annoyed. He just raised a brow and winked.

When we got to school to school everyone was checking Nate and jenny out. Nathan caught a dude looking at jenny's ass, Nathan grabbed jenny's ass then pulled her in for a kiss and showed the finger to the dude. I laughed. "Guys lets go before you make babies" I said. They pulled away and glared. We FINALLY made it to the office. I had only English with jenny which totes sucks.

"So are you gonna show me who hot ass is? Jenny asked when we standing by her locker. "His name is Brady not hot ass and no maybe later, I have chemistry, see ya at lunch moowah" I blew her a kiss and walked off. I sat down in chem next to some girl who did not look Quileute, she had blonde hair and brown eyes she was really tiny for a 15 year old. "Hey I'm Avery" I said politely, I don't know why but I just really want to be friends with this chick. "Oh umm umm h...hi my Na...Name is m...m...Mary Anne but you can call me Anne" she stuttered. I nodded, "I haven't seen around really" I said. "Most people d...don't want be my friend." She whispered. I know how she feels when I was 12 no one wanted to be friends with a know it all. "well I am not most people, and I know what it's like to fell out, so why don't you have lunch with me and my friends, don't worry it is only 2 people" I replied. "Her eyes lit up "re...really?" Anne asked with a smile". 'Totes, meet me at my locker its 132." I replied and she just nodded. "Okay class I reassigned your lab partners, so com have a look on who you are with" the teacher said. People got up and went to look once it sorta cleared up I went to go look

**Ally – Amanda. Station 1**

**Austin –Angel. Station 6**

**Avery – Brady. Station 4**

Holy shit I never knew **he **was in this class and his lab partner. Great, I spot him at our station already. He looks as if his in deep thought. I sit down and he looks at me. His eyes coffee brown eyes, I can feel myself practically falling for him by just looking in to those eyes.

* * *

Brady POV

**She** is my partner, all the guys that have not imprinted has been going on and on about her. But my wolf inside somehow wants to claim her I don't understand. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone sat down I looked to my right and there she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with those big green eyes, I feel like nothing else matters only her don't want anything else or anyone else but her. She is my everything.

I just imprinted on Avery Mongamery.

"So uhm let's get started?" she asked.

"Yeah what are we doing exactly" I asked. She giggled, I smiled at that. "Uhm we are just supposed to name the substance" she said. "Uhm?" I raised an eyebrow. She just laughed and pointed and the beakers. "Oh, well beaker number 3 is chlorine and beaker 5 is paraffin." I said. "How'd you know that?" she asked amazed that I would actually know that. "I am not as dumb as I look" I replied with a wink. She muttered "clearly". I smiled and moved closer to her and "I'm pretty sure you knew what all of those were by just looking at it." I whispered in her ear which made her shiver. I smiled and leaned back into my chair when Mr Brown started talking again. "Okay class you have a project to do on chemical reactions. You will work in groups of 4." He said. Avery, Collin, Mary Anne and I were in a group. "So who knows how to make a chemical reaction" Avery asked. "You do?" Collin said. "About this you girls come up with the chemical stuff and my and Brady will built the thing." Collin suggested. I raised my eyebrows and turned to the girls. "t…that c..could work." Anne muttered. Avery shrugged and nodded.

We were now in maths period, the period before lunch. "So do you want to have lunch with me and my friends" I asked. She looked at me apologetic. "I would love to but I can't, I promised id sit with my friends it's the first day and all." I felt disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow though." She smiled. My face lit up and I nodded. We chatted about random things and I actually ended up with her cell number.

* * *

Avery POV

I walked to my locker smiling. I talked to Brady and I liked it. Didn't want to but I did. I smiled even wider when I saw Anne. "Hey hey" I said. She smiled and we linked arms and girls gave us dirty looks and I actually heard someone say why would she be friends with that. I just put my hand up and showed everyone the finger which made Anne giggle. I didn't even notice I was still smiling until we sat down and jenny gave me the we need to talk look, I just rolled my eyes. "Guys this is Anne, Anne this is jenny and her boyfriend Nathan." I introduced. Jenny smiled and Nathan just gave her a nod. "Don't mind grumpy here, he doesn't speak much or smile much" jenny said. Nathan just rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek.

I turned my head and I saw 5 buff guys laughing and with a mountain load of food. "I know and I thought you ate a lot" jenny said. I rolled my eyes. And I notice Brady and some others sit down. He noticed me and smiled I smiled back and blushed unable to control hit. Nathan raised his eyebrow. Brady's entire table turned around to look at me. They looked back to Brady, and Collin nodded. They turned back and smiled. "So you're Avery, I'm Paul that's Jacob, embry, Seth, Kim, jarred, quil, and you know Collin and Brady" Paul said pointing to everyone. They all waved they all started to talk to me. "Yo! Shush, you 3 giants up now" jenny demanded. Seth, quil, embry looked confused but stood up. Jenny motioned for us to get up to. Seth accidently bumped into Anne he looked around before looking down. She mumbled sorry but he just smiled and looked at her like she was the most adorable thing ever. Jacob mumbled two in one day. I looked at him confused. "Why are you pushing our table together?" quil asked sceptically. "well you guys can't keep screaming across tables like idoits, plus it's not like we are gonna become best friends forever just because we sit at the same table during lunch" jenny shot back and rolled her eyes at that everyone burst into laughter and quil look kinda embarrassed. The rest of lunch was normal everyone chatted; Seth and Anne were in their own little world. Brady kept looking at me, I should've felt uncomfortable but I didn't.

* * *

I was in English with jenny and Anne. "So girlies how about we have sleep over since its Friday" jenny said. We were having a free period because Mrs Brooke was out sick. "Sure I'll ask my mom" Anne said and she pulled out her phone to text her mom. "Where at my house" I asked. Jenny nodded. "My mom said it was okay, I just have to go get my stuff." Anne stated. "Oh Nathan will totes drive you." Jenny said. I nodded. "Are you sure?" Anne asked. "Definitely." I replied. "Ooooohh and we can go shopping tomorrow!" jenny exclaimed. I groaned and Anne giggled. The bell rang signalling next class. The three of us split up and went to our classes.

School finally ended. I was putting things away in my locker. When some slammed it shut and pulled me out of the building I looked to my left and saw Anne being pulled also I looked forward and saw jenny pulling us. "  
Are you serious, I am convinced you are not normal?" I screamed. I and Anne were pulled out of her grasped by Nathan who had jenny in his arms. "Thank you!" I and Anne said breathlessly. He just winked. We got into the car and went to Anne's house. I went inside with Anne because I figured jenny and Nathan were gonna have a moment and I didn't want to be there when It happened.

"Mom?" Anne called as we entered. "In here" a friendly voice yelled. We made our way to the kitchen. Anne looked just like her mom. Her mom smiled at us. "Mom this is my friend Avery" Anne said. I smiled "nice to meet you Mrs Smith" I said. She smiled "oh call me Dianne, and it's nice to meet you too!" she replied. We went up to get Anne's stuff. Anne greeted her mom and her mom gave her money and we left. I knocked on the car window. "Yo love birds, don't eat each other." I said, thy rolled their eyes while we got in. the song lost in paradise started playing, jenny turned it up and soon, jenny, Anne and I were singing our hearts out.

We finally made it to my house and jenny told Nathan goodbye.

"So let's get girls night started!" jenny yelled.

* * *

**HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TY AND UPDATE EVERYDAY**

**ASH-PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY NEW CHAPTER… ENJOY**

* * *

Avery POV

We were all in pjs and we were sprawled out on in the living area with snacks galore. "okay guys, let play what I haven't done, okay we going to drink my gag cocktail if you have done it' jenny said excitedly. "Okay I'll start, I haven't had a guy touch my ass and like it" I said. Both jenny and Anne drank. I and jenny looked and Anne with our brows rose. "What before I moved here, I went through I wild phase, okay my turn, I haven't snuck out of the house." jenny and I drank but then looked at her. "What I said I went through a wild phase I didn't say I was rebellious" Anne shrugged. "Okay, I haven't kissed more than one boy, unless you want to count my granddad in." Anne drank. Then looked at me. "I don't like guys in my personal space" I said. "Crap! I can't take this drink anymore what did you put in it." Anne asked jenny. "Uhm… ketchup, mustard, soda water, coke, salt, pepper, hot chocolate vinegar and orange juice." Jenny admitted. Anne went green and went to go throw up with me following.

Once we had the drink out of our system we sat back down. "Okay, 10 min boy talk now go!" jenny demanded. Anne laughed "she is serious" I stated. "Okay we can start with me, uhm Nathan almost beat up a guy, because he put his arm over shoulder, such a drama queen" jenny said and rolled her eyes. "How did you guys end up together? "Anne asked jenny. Jenny smiled "well when I was 12 he was 13, I made it my soul mission to make him smile or laugh, I tried a lot of things and I mean a lot, so one night his mom was coming home late and she said I should start dinner, he walked in giving me a surprise and the spaghetti bowl flew and I fell he caught me but the spaghetti fell on us and the we both started laughing and ever since then he became mine" jenny said. "enough about you jenny' so Anne you and Seth, got kinda cosy during lunch "I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Oh shush, you and Brady are just the same" jenny said and Anne blushed. My whole face fell at her words. "I feel like I can trust him, and its scares me, he made me smile, no boy has since the incident, but he did." I whispered. "Avery you can't not be happy because of that." Jenny said. "I know but it's hard, what if Brady what if…" I whispered close to tears. "You don't know that." Jenny said. "I need a moment, you tell Anne, and I just don't wanna be here when you do." I sighed and stood up.

* * *

The next morning, everything was back to normal. "Okay guys lets go shopping!" jenny said excitedly. Jenny was wearing a layered lace white skirt to her mid-thigh; long black socks that sat just under were her skirt ended, red chucks, red lone sleeve and black blazer. Anne had a dark blue skinny and pink crop top and white cardigan. I had black shorts on with black knee length socks, pink chucks and pink tank top and leather jacket.

Nathan hooted and we got in and we went to Port Angeles. We went through shop and shop and shop. I hate shopping with passion. Once we were done we made our way back home. Nathan took jenny out and it was me and Anne. We were both plopped on the couch. Anne phone rang and the caller id was Seth. We squealed she answered; she put her phone on speaker. "Hello" she said calmly. "Hey so I know this is over phone but I can't wait till Monday and then the weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow?" Seth said trough the phone sounding hopefully. "Yes!" Anne practically shouted. I stifled a laugh behind my hand. "Uhm I mean sure, I'd like that." She said. I heard Seth laugh lightly. "Great meet me at first beach at 10." "Sure." She said. "Hey do you think Avery would go out with Brady?" Seth asked Anne looked at me and my smile fell and I froze.

* * *

Brady POV

**_'She is not ready for that yet'_** those words playing in my head. Its Monday again I was walking into school. Seth had asked Anne if Avery would go out with me if I asked her. Anne just said that Avery was not ready. "Hey Brady" someone called I looked and it was jenny Avery's best friend. "Hi" I said "you like Avery don't you, you like her lot I can see it by the way you look at her." She said. I sighed and nodded. "Look she doesn't like guys to be in her space and she doesn't trust easily heck the only guy friends she has is my boyfriend and her older brother's best friend." She said. I looked at her and she sighed. "Just don't give up on her, and show her you gonna stay no matter what she'll do, she needs you in her life, you're good for her." I smiled and jenny walked away when come he patted my shoulder and nodded to me. I nodded back. I walked to my locker, where I found Paul, Jake and Collin. "What's up?" I asked they all just glanced to the left. I looked and I saw a dude talking to Avery he was flirting she was ignoring him he took step closer. I shook slightly. She was **mining **not his. "Brady calm down." Jake ordered. The dude took another step closer. She just turned around and started to walk away. Then the dude slapped her ass and I was shaking more now. Avery turned around with a hard glare on her face, then it turned into a forced smile and she took a step closer he mimicked her moves when she was close enough she hit the dude I his stomach grabbed his hand popped his pinkie. "Don't come more than 2 meters towards me or I'll do much worse." She threatens and glared. When she walked away I was shocked, "that was hot" I said. Paul burst out laughing followed by Jake and Collin. "Dude you've got yourself a fighter." Jake said. "Should we help him" Collin asked pointing to the dude lying on the floor. "Nah leave him there" Paul said.

* * *

It was chemistry now and we were sitting in our project groups. "So I saw you break that Evan guy's finger." Collin said. Yeah we found out his name when one of his buddies found him. Avery scoffed "I did not; I only dislocated his finger and then relocated it." She said with a shrug. "You know Brady thought it was hot." Collin said while leaning towards her. I hit Collins head and Anne burst out in laughter when she saw how red Avery's face was. When Avery looked my way I smiled and winked and she blushed even redder.

"Anyway so about this project…" Avery spoke. I just watched her, she caught me looking I smiled and she instantly smiled back. But then stopped when she found out how long we had been staring at each other.

* * *

We were in maths at the moment. I turned to look at Avery but she looked away quickly and panic was written all over her face I decided to pretend I didn't notice and turned my attention back to the front. I could feel her eyes on me. I smiled because she is starting to feel the pull.

Avery POV

Ever since knew Brady thought of me in a more than friends way. I couldn't get him at all out of my mind. I felt as if I could trust him with my life. I mean I've known him like for at least a week. But it feels like forever. I have **never** blushed for any guy but yet he makes my face look like a tomato. In chemistry we stared at each other I looked into his eyes and I saw something that I couldn't really place. In maths period I was staring at him again and he almost caught me. When I looked at him I felt this pull towards it. **_I can't do this; I have to fight against it._** It hurts just thinking of fighting against it, but I can't, I'm not ready.

* * *

Anne was telling jenny and I about her date with Seth in English, she was practically glowing with happiness. "He was soooo sweet!" Anne said. I gave a small smile, while jenny aaawed. "Hey what's wrong?" Anne asked me. Jenny looked at me disappointedly. " I know that look, she is fighting against something, even if t makes her miserable, and my guess she is pushing Brady and her feelings towards him away" jenny said. Anne sighed "you can't fight something that won't go away." "I can and I will." I said stubbornly. I stood up from my seat and excused myself. I went to the bathroom and looked and my necklace it was. It was pendant of a sun.

**"A sun pendant" asked Danny with my eyebrows raised.**

**"Yeah you are the sun and I am the moon" Danny said **

**He held up his wrist and it had a band with a moon on.**

**"Oh come on its cool! plus I had it engraved at the back." He said**

**'****_Keep smiling – love Danny"_**

**I laughed and shoved him**

I smiled at the memory and looked at my wrist that had his worn out, ripped band on. I sighed and the bell rang signalling home phone beeped

**We home –dad**

I smiled wider because I know what that meant. Luckily I took my bike so I didn't have to wait for anybody I ran to get my stuff from English, ran to my locker and then hurried home. I saw a jeep and a mini and my dad's car parked outside I hopped off my bike and went inside.

"Avery" my older sister Amy shouted. "Amy!' I ran and hugged her tightly. A deep voice chuckled behind me. I turn around "Jessie…? When did you become so so so…. Huge yup that's the word." He laughed and shrugged. "Who knows "he replied and kissed the top of my head? We were having dinner as a family and that countered jenny Nathan and his mom. "So Mr Senior, excited to have school over and done with." Jenny asked. Jessie grinned. "Arg! Don't start that is all he talks about" Amy said. I laughed and dad sat down at the table, he was talking to lawyers. "I have great knows, you are all under my custody now and your mother can't come anywhere near you guys." We smiled gratefully.

* * *

I was lying in bed when my phone buzzed. "

**Can we talk tomorrow before school starts – Brady**

My heart skipped a beat. I can't ignore him his not going to go away. Okay ill see what he has to say

**Sure –me**

* * *

**HEY HOPE YO ENJOYED.**

**ASH-PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

Brady POV

I waited at front entrance for her. I took in a deep breath and caught her scent she always smells like citrus. I saw her walking towards me. "hey." I said with a smile, she didn't smile back though but I heard her heart beat faster. At least I was having some effect on her. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. I motioned for her to around to the back of the school. "Can we be friends?" I asked hopefully. "Why?" she asked bluntly. Didn't she want to be friend? "Because I find you interesting and I wanna get to know you better. "No" she said. My face fell, my chest heart. My imprint didn't even want to be my friend. "What" I whispered trying to hide the pain. "No I mean no you don't want to be my friend I'm not really great at being friends towards guys who I don't trust." She said. It still hurt but there was hope. "Then I will gain your trust, I'm not gonna give up or go away." I said. She sighed and muttered "I know" she looked up at me "I am willing to see if I can trust beyond family ties." I smiled down at her. The bell rang and she ran inside screeching shit.

I stopped her by her locker. "You are already late might as well not go." I said knowing she really didn't even need to go o maths. "Fine where do we go then" she asked with a straight face. I put out my hand for her but she just looked at it and walked in front of me. I frowned but followed. I caught up to her and we sat in front of Paul's truck. "So how about 20 questions" I offered. She just shrugged. I started.

"Favourite colour, food and music." I asked and she hid back a smile but failed.

"Green, pasta, indie rock, you?" she said

"Green, Chinese and r&b" I said

We talked for 20 min. I managed to make her laugh and smile a lot. She was opening up a bit. I continued to ask her pointless questions which she answered. After her laughter died down she tuned to smile at me.

"Okay so whens your birthday." I asked. Her whole face fell in her eyes there was a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes. "That day does not exist' she said harshly and stood up and walked away. I feel like shit. I hurt her and I didn't even know the reason.

* * *

The morning was a blur I just couldn't get the look of her face out of my mind. I walked to our lunch table everyone was there except Jacob, Paul and **Avery.** I sat down at the end of the table in between jarred and quil. "Guess what happened man" quil said. I raised my eyebrows, "tell him jarred." Quil said. "Okay, so there is a new kid his name Jessie, he just walked into class and then the teacher pissed him of and he started shaking so me and Paul dragged him outside. And now Paul, Jake and Sam are with him." Jarred explained. "His senior "I asked. He nodded.

In chemistry Avery never spoke at all and when to talk to her she put her earphones in. Half way through the period. She slid a page over to me.

**_I'm sorry, it's just hard, I can't say. –Avery_**

**_Its okay, we all have secrets- Brady_**

When she read it she turned to smile at me, I winked at her and she blushed. I laughed hushly and she playfully slapped my arm. Putting her head and arms on the table hide her blush.

Avery POV

I laid my arms on the desk and my head on my arms trying to hide my blush. While doing this action my hair fell to the side. I felt warm hands put it back across my back the fingers brush through my hair and left ghost touches on my back that made me tingle from head to toe. I know I should have broken his fingers or something because that's what id normally do if a guy tries to touch me but with Brady I felt at ease, protected. Fighting this is way harder than I thought I have had my fair share of crushes that I had pushed away but that was like blowing out a candle, but **_Brady_** he has made me laugh smile and blush in one sentence, no boy could do that even if they had a life time.

I have to fight this he deserves better, he deserves some one who will make them happy and that's not me. I looked over at me and he smiled at me, I instantly smiled back out of instinct, I realised something at that moment, I'm not going to hurt him, so I will be the best friend I could possibly be.

**_At some point…_**

* * *

The bell rang which meant school was done, it's over. I was walking to my locker and my phone beeped.

**Nathan kidnapped me sorry to leave you at school – jenny xx**

**Its okay, (: - Averyxx**

**Hey jess, can I catch a ride? –Avery**

**Sure, sunshine – Jessie**

I made my way to the parking lot scanned around and found Jessie car parked next to jarred and the whole gang was there. **_Great…_**

I walked over to them and Brady caught my eye, he smiled at me I just looked down and blushed hoping to hide but everybody saw because they all chuckled lightly except for Jessie who was looking at me with wide eyes and then at Brady and them back at me. I looked at Jessie and he studied me, everyone noticed that there was tension. All the guys' eyes were on me and Jessie while he looked at me curiously. He turned to Brady with a shocked expression "how did y-." I cut him off. "Jessie can we just go home please." I asked shakily. He nodded I got in the car and gave a small wave to Brady. Who gave me a worried and pained look back?

"So what was that?" Jessie asked. "What?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "I meant he made you bush and smile just by smiling at you, you've never shown emotion to any guy before, heck the amount of emo-." He stopped like he just realised something, I turned to look at him, he looked over at me when we parked in our drive way. "Don't fight it" was all he said before he got out of the car.

* * *

Brady POV

We were all eating at Emily's when Jessie came in, there was suddenly tension because he had a staring contest with my imprint and she looked like she was going to break down. "What went on with you and Avery?" Jake asked. Jessie looked at him then at me. "She's my baby sister." He replied. I gulped. While I heard mumbles of ooooohh and make sense. "Brady can I talk to you for a sec?" Jessie asked. I nodded weakly, **_what that he brother he could want to kill me right now._**

Once we were outside. "Did you imprint on my sister" Jessie asked. I nodded. "Look we can't control it, so you can't blame me." I said in one breath. He laughed and I raised an eyebrow. "You make my sister smile, like really smile, that something she hasn't done in almost 2 years not since **_that night_**" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can't say that is something she has to tell you on her own, I'm just saying maybe you could the Avery I once knew back and alive again." He said and then went back inside.

What did he mean…?

* * *

I lay in my bed I took my phone.

**Are you okay? –Brady**

**Yeah, why? – Avery**

**It's just that afterschool you…- Brady**

**Oh? I'm okay, well I'm okay now (: - Avery**

**Are you okay? –Avery**

Avery POV

I waited for his reply; he just looked so pained when I left.

**Why wouldn't I be? –brad**

**Well because you kind looked hurt when I got in the car –Avery**

**Because I couldn't stand the sadness in your eyes – Brady**

Why does he make this so hard? I'm falling for him and I can't stop that

**I'm sorry- Avery**

**Don't say that. Get some sleep goodnight avy- Brady**

**Goodnight bray (: - Avery**

**_I trust you Brady…_**

* * *

** hey thanks for reading... ash -peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS, WOULDVE UPDATED SOONER BUT I HAD PROJECTS TO DO, ENJOY** :)

* * *

Avery POV

I woke up Friday morning, feeling bubbly. Yup bubbly, I made my way to my closet I felt the need to look nice. I put on pink and blue floral shorts with black woollen tights and a white V-neck with a navy cardigan. I made my way down to the kitchen, "You look nice" my dad said. I smiled at him. After breakfast I rode with Jessie to school. We made our way out the drive way, "so just so you know I'm on pick up duty this week." I looked at him questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean." I asked. "It means I have to pick up the young bloods." I looked at him even more confused. He sighed.

"I have to pick up Brady and Collin." Jessie said. I nodded but then started to get nervous when my brain registered what he had just said. We came across this white house, I stared at the door, when it opened slightly my heart was beating out of my chest my hands were sweating, I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Bye mom!" Collin shouted, my eyes snapped open and to my disappointment it was Collin and not Brady. Collin gave me a cocky smirk when he noticed my disappointment. "Aaaww! Aren't you happy to see me sunshine?" Collin asked being cocky. Ever since they found out my nickname was sunshine everyone started calling me it.

"Cocky piece of shit" I muttered. Collin just stuck his tongue and Jessie laughed." Don't worry you will see bray now now, he lives around the corner." Collin teased. I showed him the finger, the two giants started laughing. We made our to a cute two story house. Jessie hooted, Collin got out of the car and came to my side in the front, he opened my door and took me out and put me in the backseat. Collin cringed at my glare; I heard a door close and then I saw Brady coming down the porch steps. His face lit up when he saw me I smiled and blushed. Once he got in we were off, Jessie took a sharp turn which caused me to fly into Brady. I ended up on his lap with his arms around me, "hey" he whispered in my ear, my heart skipped a beat, and my face heated up like there was no tomorrow. I turned my face to him "hi" I whispered lamely

As soon as I walked into school, I was pulled by a red-headed maniac all the way into Nathans car. Once we were settled, she turned to me with that 'what's going on" look, I started fidgeting, I couldn't meet her eyes, she sighed feeling irritated, "will you tell me what's going on, I mean I'm your **best friend**". I looked up to her eyes, there was a mixture of concern and hurt, my heart sank to my stomach, and I felt shitty, me and jenny hadn't really talked since Jessie and Amy came home, and I could tell she is feeling a bit neglected. I hugged her hoping she would feel better, she has been neglected too many times and I sure as hell wasn't going to be part of that story. She let out a laugh and I sighed with a smile and leaned back in to the seat. "I feel mushy." I stated.

"You feel what now?" jenny looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Well ever since I made that promise to myself, being around Brady made me wake up happy and feel mushy." I said and groaned in frustration and crossed my arms. "Wait huh? What promise" jenny said. I turned to her my body completely facing her. "I promised I wouldn't hurt Brady, like you know heartbroken and shit like that." She laughed slightly and mimicked my position. "How do plan on not hurting someone if you are fighting your feelings that you have for him" she pointed out. "By not going 'out' with him, then he won't have to deal with my messed up shit." I said, jenny rolled her eyes.

"Want my advice?" jenny asked. "Sure Oprah why not." I said and she sent me a glare, I just shot her the sweetest smile ever. "Idiot, anyway you are not messed up, you just have been going through a rough patch since **_that night_**, you are strong okay, and it's been a year since the incident and you have already have fallen for Brady and don't even deny it, Danny would want you to be happy Avery, and he always did." She said I started tearing up at Danny's name; it's like a stab in the gut and like my foundation was ripped out under me.

* * *

"So are you gonna join us for bowling on Saturday?" Collin asked, we were currently in chemistry trying to figure out what to do. "Huh?" I said. Collin rolled his eyes Brady laughed, making me everything bad thing I had been feeling slip away, I looked at him confused. " a bunch of us is going bowling, and I was going to ask you after the period was over but Collin here had to jump there gun" Brady said pointing at Collin, who stuck his tongue out and turned to me.

"So you coming? It's going to be me, Brady, embry, and quil, lil Claire-bear, Seth and Anne." Collin stated. I turned to Anne who nodded. "Please come" Anne said and put on her puppy dog face. I looked at Brady and Collin who had the same faces on. "Idiots, fiiinnnnneeeee!" I said irritated. They smirked proud of themselves, rolled my eyes. "Morons" I muttered, I turned away. "But you love it" Brady whispered in my ear I could feel his breath, my breath hitched and my heart went through the roof. Anne giggled at the sight of my red face and I glared at her, she just winked. I huffed and crossed my arms.

It was Saturday and I was pacing around in my room, I feel so nervous, I mean it's not like it's only me and Brady. What to wear? I threw particles of clothing all around the place. I **never **fuss about what to wear, but this is different, Brady is going to be there.

I dialled jenny's number. "Hey hey hey" she answered. "I DON'T KNOW HAT TO WEAR!" I shouted. She hung up. And the 10 seconds later the bell rang.

* * *

Brady POV

Embry, Collin and I went to pick up Avery, Embry hooted. She came out and my jaw dropped. She was wearing an orange pink and red flower dress, white sneakers, knee socks, a leather jacket she had on that sun necklace she always wore. Her hair was braided on the one side and the other side was straight. "Dude you're drooling." Collin said smugly. I glared at him and hit him.

When we got to the bowling alley everyone was already there. We walked to the lane where everyone was at. I spotted Claire jumping on a seat. "Embwy! cowllin!, bwady! " she shouted. She ran with quil behind her, quil caught up to her and snatched her while she giggled "hey guys and sunshine!" quil said, I still don't know why they call her sunshine, I asked Jessie one day and he laughed and he said one day you will know.

Claire gasped and she turned to Avery. "ib your name sunshine!" Claire said excitedly. Avery giggled but coughed when she realised she had. I frowned didn't she want to show anyone that she could be happy, "no, that is my nickname, like they call you Claire-bear, they call me sunshine, my name is Avery." Avery said with a smile that made me smile. "ab-afa-abew- SUNSHINE." Claire finally said when she couldn't say Avery; this time Avery let herself giggle. I smiled at her, she was happy and I felt on cloud nine.

"Okay, its Collin first then me the quil and Claire then Anne then Seth then sunshine aaaaand then Brady Kay" embry said in one breath. Collin went up, just as he was about to bowl Claire screamed which caused Collin to hit nothing, when Collin looked her way she just smiled and waved and we burst out in laughter. This is how it went for all the guys, she would find a way to distract them by the time it came to Seth's turn everyone was crying of laughter even Avery help distract. It came to her turn. She got up, "wait wait wait!" embry shouted and got and wrapped a blindfold around her. "What is the purpose of this" Avery scowled and pointed to her eyes.

"Well it's only fair you have an unfair advantage too, even Anne had to suffer while Seth was kissing her neck before she bowled." She showed him finger, "I don't know where to go!" she exclaimed. I laughed and got up, she pouted when nothing happened, shit! That is adorable. I picked up a bowling ball; I put it in her hands.

"okay, I'm going to guide you to the start," I whispered in her ear as I stood behind her with my hands on her hips she shivered at my touch, I smirked and placed her on the spot, "I better not be facing the wrong way, or ill throw heads and not bowling balls." She mocked. I laughed, "Kick some ass baby" I whispered in her ear and took a step back. She drew in a breath, took a step on the lane, and then took a step back to where she was. She bowled and it went straight, right in the middle, a strike. She took the blindfold off. "In your face embry "she exclaimed and laughed. I picked her up and spun her around while she giggled and the guys gaped at her. I set her back down, "that was fucking amazing!" I said and she beamed at me.

The night was so much fun. At the end when we had to drop her off she smiled at me. "Bye, see yah Monday." She whispered and then leaned up to kiss my cheek. My wolf was literally jumping for joy, and when she got out all I wanted to do is grab her and kiss her. "Dude just ask her out, she will say yes." Collin said I looked at him, both him and embry nodded. I smiled.

* * *

Avery POV

I woke up Monday morning, I felt anxious, nervous, I had **kissed** Brady it might have only been on the cheek, but that didn't matter, I felt my heart explode at the contact, how does he make me melt by one touch and shiver by his voice, I'm so tired I couldn't sleep at all, I have been analysing everything over the past two nights. I really **really** like Brady; it hurts just the thought of fighting my feelings.

"Sunshine lets gooooooooo!" jenny sang, I sighed grabbed my bag. "Wow! My eyes! Jeesh woman, flashy much?" I asked jenny, she shrugged, "what" she asked innocently, I cocked an eyebrow "you are wearing a freaking, neon tutu!" I exclaimed, jenny laughed and pulled me out the door.

I made my way to my locker, put my bag in and pulled out my chem books. I felt a tug in my chest and I just knew that Brady was behind me. I took in a deep breath and turned around. "Can we talk?" he asked shifting nervously from side to side. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. We walked around to the back of the school.

"So" he said, "so" I repeated, he took in a breath and mumbled you can do this, I looked at him curiously. "Okay, I was wondering if uhm, you'd like to go on uhm on a date with me?" he asked looking hopefully and dead straight into my eyes.

I stood dead still, **_no no no no! he can't want me like that!._** "No no no no," I said weakly frowning, shaking my head furiously and backing a backing away from him, I closed my eyes and turned around, my heart clenched, tears formed. "It would never work out." I said simply.

"What" I heard him whisper. I turned around looking at him again. My heart broke, his face looked absolutely shattered his eyes looked dead like he had nothing to live for, "please don't leave me" he choked out. I took a step back, his eyes watered at the sight of me leaving, and that was it.

I dropped my books, I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around me firmly. "I'm sorry." I choked out, sobbing into his neck, "ssshh! Don't be, I have you now that all that matters" he soothed me and rubbed circles around my back

I'm not going to fight anymore; I'm too tired to fight.

* * *

**review!**

**ash-peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, HAD A WEDDING GOING ON ANT WAY ENJOOOY:)**

* * *

Avalon POV

We stood there who knows how long, my arms wrapped around his waist, while he had his one arm around my shoulders and the other wrapped my lower back, he held me tight against him as if I'd disappear if he let go. I pulled back a bit to look at him, he put his hands on my cheeks, and wiped away the moisture with his thumbs, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and put my face back into his chest. "You turn me into a total mush ball." I said into his chest. He chuckled.

"Well then mush ball, you will just have to get used to it, baby I can make you melt." I said cockily. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. "What you gonna do pop me in the freezer and then set me out in the sun?" I asked. Laughing slightly, his eyes lit up at the change of mood. He was about respond when the warning bell went.

"Shit, chem!" I said sunning towards my books that were on the ground. "Actually its 2nd period" Brady stated. My jaw dropped, we stood holding each other for a whole period. He chuckled and walked towards me pulling me into school.

* * *

I sat in English, while I was trying to sit in English, I have been fidgeting and moving restlessly in my chair, we were learning Romeo and Juliet something I had mastered at age 10. Anne and jenny turned to look at me

"what's up with you?" Anne asked raising her eyebrows. Jenny smirked and hugged me. I groaned and laughed by now Anne looked utterly confused. "She is returning to normal" jenny beamed. I froze; I hadn't thought about **_that_** whole morning, jenny seemed to notice my sudden change.

"hey, you finding closure, it's going to be okay, but the more you beat yourself up about it, the more harder it would be to, I don't really know how you were a year ago, I only know stories but I would love to see the real you" Anne said sincerely, I looked at her maybe she was right, I smiled at her.

"Wise words shorty, but seriously Avery, I like totes agree with shorty on this one, I prefer the bad ass playful funny fun Avery, not the depressed bad ass." Jenny said dumbly, Anne and I looked at her like wtf?

I made my way to the joined lunch tables, nobody ever bothered putting it back, and Jessie, Paul and Jared were the only ones there at the moment. They saw me and smiled, I smiled in return. I sat down next to Jessie and laid my head on his shoulder I am incredibly tired.

"What's the matter sunshine, Brady tire you out" Paul teased. I showed him the finger "don't fuck with now, I'm low on energy" I said bluntly. Paul looked amused and raised his eyebrows, while Jared and Jessie cracked up.

Jessie slid a bottle in front of me, my eyes lit up "you made me a booster shake." I asked excitedly and took the bottle chugging down the fruity goodness. Jessie laughed. "Well you looked like you were gonna fall over when you walked to your last period, so I went home and made you one" Jessie said. I beamed at him, Jared and Paul looked at me half confused and half amused. They probably thinking what brought the silent depro girl to life.

The table started to fill everybody was here except Brady and Collin, I glanced around the table all the guys were messing around, and Jared kept poking Kim, making her giggle and turn red. Seth and Anne were in their own world. I heard the chair next to me move and a warm hand on my back, I sighed and leaned into Brady putting my head on his shoulder , he kissed the top of my head, Jacob looked at me then at Brady, and gave something like a warning look. I felt Brady nod; I shrugged it off and lifted my head to drink my shake.

Brady turns his body so his whole body was facing me. I leaned sideways on to the table and leaned closer to me so the his head was directly at mine, I leaned my head on his, "so what you doing Friday?" he asked, my whole body tensed, on the corner of my eyes I saw jenny, Nathan, Jessie and Anne tense too, everyone seemed to notice this,

"uhm, isn't dad having family bonding time on Friday" Jessie lied, I looked at him with a thankful face and turned to Brady. "But I'm totally free the Saturday" I smiled at him. He looked at me then at Jessie, I know he knows something is up but he left it and beamed down at me, the bell rang, "great it's a date. He said and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I sat in history class next to Collin; they had a special person coming in today to tell us the quiliete legends. Now that's probably one thing I didn't really know much about. A man rolled in on a wheel chair, he had longish hair and a hat on, he looked kinda familiar, but I had never seen him before, he looked in the direction of me and Collin, I smile friendly at him,

"hey billy," Collin waved. I looked at Collin "you know him" I asked, he nodded "yeah, that Jacobs dad" he said. Ooooohh that explains it.

I sat and listened to the legends, the way he said those stories as if it was true, billy looked at me when he told the story of the third wife. When he was done I turned to Collin.

"That was amazing" I whispered. He smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

Brady POV

It was Friday the day before my date with Avery, still can't believe she is mine, there is something wrong, why'd she tense when I ask for Friday and the Jessie covered up, jenny and Nathan looked like they want to get her out of the cafeteria and Anne looked sadly at Avery direction.

I shook my head; I smiled when I felt a tug in my chest and went towards Avery's locker. She was wearing and oversized boy's hoodie with tights and boots. I smiled at her, when a got closer, I frowned, she looked like she hadn't slept her eyes were slightly puffy and red. I held back a whine when I realized she had been crying, I finally got to her, I leaned against the locker next to her, facing her I put my hand on her lower back.

"You okay?" I whispered, she didn't reply, she just moved closer to me and sighed when she was in my arms.

We stood there for a while, Jessie walked passed us and he looked sad he walked up to us and pattered my shoulder and walked on. Avery's phone beeped she got out my arms to reach down to her bag. She looked at her phone with the scariest glare I had ever seen, I tear rolled own her cheek and she threw her phone across the hall way and ran outside.

I immediately ran after her but then stopped and walked back picked up her phone I read the message and my jaw dropped.

**Happy Birthday -mom**

* * *

**HEHEHE, SOOO:) WATCHA THINK, **

**ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REAL SOON;)**

**ASH-PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY HEY, ENJOY**

* * *

Brady POV

I ran after Avery following her scent, she had gone somewhere in the woods, "she has got a fucking nerve!" Avery screamed to herself, I watched as she ran hair hand angrily through her hair, her fists were clenched and she was taking deep breaths, I took a step towards her and then her fists went flying into a tree, she didn't even winch in pain, her knuckles started to bleed, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. She held to my shirt and cried. I sat down with her in my lap.

"It's your birthday" I stated and she nodded. "What happened on your birthday that makes you want to beat a harmless tree to death?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She gave a slight watery laugh; she turned around in my lap so that she was facing me.

"I was born on March 21, which is today." She said I nodded waiting for her to continue. "I was not the only one born on this date, I have or had an older brother, he was 15 min older and he was my twin brother." She whispered, I felt my jaw drop, she had a twin brother.

"What?" I whispered to her. She took in a deep breath. "my twin brother his name was Daniel or Danny for short, he was my best friend in the world, we were inseparable, people used to think we were creepy because we were always in sync, our minds worked the same we didn't even need to use words to know what the other was thinking, he was the grumpy one and I was the happy one, when he died, I felt like half of me died with him I mean we looked exactly the same and was literally my other half." She said she put her head in the crook of my neck; I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Do you want to tell me how he died?" I asked. She nodded and sighed, she lifted her head up again. "It was late at night our mom came to pick us up at Nathan's house, we were talking about a prank we were planning, and we were going to make our English teacher's chair explode purple glump." She said and I raised an eyebrow. "What? He was evil and I was a genius, what did you expect, anyway, we were sitting in the back seat him behind the driver's seat me behind the passenger's seat, we noticed my mom drive faster and faster, we then figured out she was drunk shitless, we kept yelling for her to stop and she'd go faster and faster and then-"she let out a sob and I wiped her tears away. My heart was breaking to see her like his, I just wanted to see her smile again, but I knew she needed to get this out.

"Everything happened so fast, she jumped the red light and this big truck came straight towards us on my side and I froze," I tightened my arms around her. "I would've gotten hit if Danny never threw me out the car before the impact; he saved my life before he could save his." She had pain and guilt in her eyes; I kissed her fore head,

"It was all my fault, if I hadn't froze, he would've been here, he would've met you" she whispered, my heart broke at those words. I cupped her face with my hands. "It was NOT your fault kay" I said firmly to her. She let out a bitter laugh "but it is definitely her fault if my mother hadn't drank then I wouldn't want to rip her head off every time I see her." She said and stood, "and she had the nerve to send me happy birthday, does she not remember she had a son that died on this day!" she exclaimed angrily. I froze, her twin brother died on their birthday, I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What did you just say? When did your brother die?" I asked. She took in a shaky breath. "Last year on our birthday." She replied. I gasped, all the birthdays she is going to have she will be reminded of that night and that made my wolf whine out in pain. I held her close.

* * *

Avery POV

I just told Brady everything, we stood somewhere in the woods, he held me while I cried. It feels so right, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. How did Brady get to break down my walls and get me to open up sometimes Danny couldn't even get me to? Then it hit me, I know I can trust Brady, but how, I don't even know. I pushed out of Brady's arms and he looked hurt, I want to hug him again but no I needed answers.

"How can I trust you SO much that it hurts?" I asked him. He chuckled and that hurt he was laughing at me, I could feel fresh tears coming. "This isn't funny!" I yelled he stopped immediately at that.

"What do you mean" he asked stepping closer to me. "I mean how you are still around why'd you never give up? "I asked half irritated and half curious.

"Well since you came clean, why don't I" he said and sat down I sat down in front of him "please tell me you're not in a gang" I said, he chuckled and shook his head. He looked at me dead serious. "can I do something before…" he trailed off and cupped my cheek and before I knew it his lips were on mine and he kissed me like his life depended on it, I closed my eyes and kissed back locking my fingers around the back of his neck. I could sit like this whole day, he reluctantly pulled away, I couldn't help the pout that I made when he did, and he pecked my lips again and took a deep breath.

"Okay, keep an open mind alright" he said, I nodded curiously. "Okay Collin said that billy told you our tribe legends in your history class." I nodded again. "Uhm, what if they were all true." He stated.

I raised my eyebrows "you say what now?" I asked. He nodded "I'm a werewolf" he stated. I looked at him, Mmh? Ill bite let's see how long he can play me. "Okay wolf boy, prove it." I said standing up and crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded and stood up, my eyes became wide when he started stripping

"What are you doing!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "Well I have to strip to phase, my clothes doesn't just poof in and out of my ass you know" he said smugly, I just showed him the finger. I heard a growl and I opened my eyes, it was an ashy brown wolf. It took a step forward I took a step back, the wolf whined and laid down with his head on it paws.

"Brady "I asked, the wolf nodded. I squealed. "Omg! This is so cool! I always wanted a dog, but my dad's said I would kill, don't worry Brady I'm not gonna kill you" I exclaimed and hugged Brady. Brady phased back and re dressed. He stood there gaping at me, while I beamed at him. "I know, I'm weird, you'll get used to it" I shrugged. And he laughed and hugged me. "Thanks for not being scared or running away. I pulled back and looked at him. "How can I run when you so fucking adorable" I said, he scoffed. "I prefer the term sexy beast." He pointed out, I laughed. And muttered idiot.

He laughed but turned serious again "that's not all, you know the third wife story." I nodded "well she was the wolfs imprint" I looked at him "huh?" I asked. "An imprint gives a wolf the need to be stronger in order to protect that person, when a wolf looks into their imprints eyes for the first time, gravity doesn't hold you to the earth, she does, and you'd do anything for her, be anything for her.

I looked at him I was in the brink of tears. He looked alarmed. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly "because you gonna imprint and leave me." I whispered. He chuckled, "I imprinted on you" he said.

"Oh" I said simply and then it hit me, his forced to be with me! "Are forced to be with me!" I yelled letting tears slide down my cheeks, he looked hurt. He pulled me into his arms I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"I wanted yo to be mine the moment I saw you whack open your locker I didn't even imprint on you till like the next day" he said softly. I sighed in relief. I looked up into his eyes, I felt safe and stuff but most importantly I found closure. I know my brother is always gonna be with me and I can be myself again because he is with me on the inside.

"Can we go back now, I think its lunch time and I'm hungry." I stated Brady laughed and nodded. "Who all are like you" I asked, "all the guys" I nodded.

We made to the cafeteria everyone was there. Brady and I sat down, Jessie looked at me and I winked at him, "someone back to normal" Nathan muttered, the whole pack looked at him shocked because he said something. I glared at Nathan. "At least she isn't depressed anymore" Jessie pointed. I scoffed "you are gonna miss my quietness fur ball" I retorted back. The whole pack turned to me and then to Brady who just nodded and then they burst into laughter.

"So are you gonna fight again" jenny asked. The whole table looked at me shocked and Brady looked in absolute panic, probably because he heard the word fight.**_ Great…_**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! THANKS**

**PEAC-ASH**


	10. Chapter 10

**what up g! enjoy**

* * *

Avery POV

"Please tell me its debating or something" Brady pleaded. Jessie burst into laughter, I glared at him "this should be good, Nathan, 10 bucks he whips out" Jessie said, Nathan leans forward and studies Brady and nods to Jessie. I rolled my eyes at them

"So what did jenny mean by fight again." Jacob asked. I started fidgeting pretending like I didn't hear him. "Avery" Brady demanded. I rolled my eyes. "Okay fine, I do a little bit of karate, jeez no big deal." I said Brady relaxed at that. Jessie looked at me in that tell the whole truth creepy way. Brady noticed my discomfort and looked at Jessie.

"Define a little." Brady asked. I made a funny thinking face, "oh for the love of fish sticks," jenny said sighing dramatically. "Would you just tell them jeez?" Jenny exclaimed. I laughed at her.

"guys it's not even a big deal, I am a 2nd degree black belt in karate, I specialise in kenjustu, judo, kendo taekwondo, kung Fu and ninjitsu , and I know every pressure point in the human body." I said with a shrug. The whole pack looked shocked and Brady as gaping at me. Jessie laughed "she's not done." He said. I glared at him,

"fine I am kick boxing champion 2 yrs. in a row, and once I tried out tag team cage fighting, that was a lot of fun actually and well uhm, I have never been beaten and I've been fighting since I was 7, yup that's about it." I pointed out, by now every ones jaw dropped. I turned to Brady his jaw was dropped also, I rolled my closed his jaw.

"I don't know if I should feel mad or happy about that." He mumbled I just shrugged, and everybody went back to normal. I sighed and put my head on Brady shoulder wishing this day could end. The bell rang, I looked up at Brady

, "you know you still have to go on our date tomorrow." Brady stated I gave him an excited small smile and nodded; I kissed his cheek and went off to class.

* * *

It was Saturday and it was my date with Brady. Jenny is helping me get ready, "I'm so nervous." I said to jenny. "Why don't you do that routine you and Danny would do before a match." Jenny suggested, hearing Danny's name didn't make me sad anymore it just made me smile at the memories.

"Urgh, no every time I finish the routine, I get the urge to punch someone. "I said. Jenny giggled and laid my outfit out. She took out a baby blue shorts and white woollen socks that went to my knee, I white shirt that buttoned up to the top, a baby blue cardigan and white wedge sneakers. I straightened my hair, put mascara and lip gloss on.

"Brady's here!" Amy shouted from downstairs. I took a deep breath when I went outside to find Brady standing against a green and black Yamaha. He smiles at me and I squealed.

"You have a bike!" I exclaimed running towards him to look at his bike. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Well let's get going" he said and handed me a helmet.

We drove all the way to Port Angeles. I looked at the notice bored that was ahead of us.

**Port Angeles carnival**

Brady parked the bike; I hopped off with him following and gave him the helmet. "This is epic!" I exclaimed squeezing Brady's arm. He chuckled "I know right!" he exclaimed back.

We got to the entrance, Brady paid for our tickets and we went inside. "Okay first things first, we are going to do my 5 rules of carnival." I said to Brady. He raised an eyebrow and turned face me and put his arms around me pulling me to him.

"Yeah?" he said. I nodded eagerly. "1: only junk food, 2: rides 3: kick ass at rigged games, 4: find the man with the fire, 5: the Ferris wheel."

* * *

Brady POV

I listen to her five rules of the carnival which is the cutest thing ever. "Cute" I said and kissed her forehead. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked. Her eyes lit up

"Cotton candy and popcorn" she says. I smile down at her and watch as she skips to the cotton candy cart, I saw a couple of guys checking her out, I growl rips through apparently Avery noticed them too and she flips them the finger.

Once eaten all the junk food Avery could take in, which is kinda a lot for her smallness. We went on a couple of rides and found the man of fire. We were now doing rigged games.

"Ooooohh! Let's do the ball and target one." Avery said, I looked down at her and followed her gaze there was a bright yellow stuffed wolf on the shelf. "You want the wolf," I leaned down and whispered in her ear, she nodded

"Yellow like sunshine and wolf like you." She stated and turned he head and kissed my cheek, I beamed down at her and went to go get it. "1 buck for 1 throw." The guy said, I handed him a dollar. And the guy raised a brow and muttered 'confident much'. He gave me a ball I didn't really aim I just threw it and it went on target. The man blinked and the handed me the wolf.

"You didn't even aim!" Avery said gaping at me. I grinned and kissed a her check and whispered "werewolf, remember." She grinned and hugged me.

"Come on, we have one last thing to do." She said and pulled me to the Ferris wheel. I gave the guy our tickets and we got in. she sighed and put her head on my shoulder. I laced our fingers and put them in my lap. "Thanks Brady, this was fun." She said. I chuckled "oh we are not done yet" I said she took her head of my shoulder and looked up at me confused

"We're not?" she said, I shook my head and put my hand on her neck and rubbed my thumb on her chin. "Then where we going?" she asked. I leaned down, whispered "a special place" she grinned and closed the gap.

* * *

Avery POV

"Where are we going" I whined, Brady has been dragging me through trees and shit. I let go of his hand and jumped on his back. He looked up at me with adoration and amusement in his eyes.

"What I am lazy" I pouted; he just shook his head and kissed my pout away. We walked for a couple of minutes and we ended up at a small clearing near the cliff. I climb off brad's back and took in the sight. The view was absolutely breath-taking

"I found this place when I was on patrol a couple weeks back I thought we could make it our place" Brady say from behind me, I turned around and smiled at him, he took a few steps forward closing the distance.

"It amazing" I said and hugged him, he picked me up and spun me around causing me to giggle. We sat down and watched the sunset. I leaned into Brady I couldn't help but feel complete and happy.

"Come on, I gotta take you home baby "he whispered. I nodded and got on his back again. When we got home he walked me to the door, he was about to kiss me when jenny opened the door and pulled me inside and shouted bye to him.

"What the happy feet!" I yelled and glared at her she just shrugged and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and walked away. I made my way into the kitchen and my dad was on the phone,

"Sure billy we would love to." My dad said into the phone, after he hung up he turned to me. "oh, hey honey, that was billy black inviting us for a big lunch tomorrow at Sam Uleys house." my dad said, I had only heard that he was alpha and that Jacob was actually true alpha but he was the beta for now.

"Honey has Brady told you?" my dad asked while he cooked. I looked at him, "about his fury side?" I asked, my dad chuckled and nodded. "Yup" I said popping the p. "are you going to eat or sleep?" my dad asked.

"Sleep definitely, sleep" I yawned and made my way to my room; I put my pjs on and brushed my teeth. I was about to get into bed when I heard a stone hit the window. I opened it and looked down, it was Brady only in a pair of cut-offs and sneakers.

"Brady!" I whispered/yelled. He smiled up at me. "Back up I'm coming up." I backed up and he swung into my room. Once he was in he pulled me into his arms. I laughed and hugged him back

"You know you could've used the front door right" I said. It's true my dad wouldn't care .he shrugged "what's the fun in that" he said I rolled my eyes. I climb into my bed and Brady followed, I cuddled close to his heat and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**MORE COMING SOON!**

**ASH-PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY, ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

Avery POV

I woke up reaching for the person that wasn't there, that explains why I was so cold.** Where'd he go? **I found a note on my night stand in Brady's hand writing, he has a weirdly neat hand writing for a dude

**_Had to help Sam with tables and stuff_**

**_See yah later baby xx_**

**_-Brady_**

I smiled and made my way downstairs were Amy was making pancakes. "What up sis" Amy said. I gave a sloppy smile and hit on her ass as I walked pass to sit at the counter. She laughed

"hey get the cream, golden syrup and choc sauce out, to make a triple decker." I beamed at her ad nodded.

"2 deckers coming up" I said and got the things, first you put syrup on one pancake then stack another pancake, then choc sauce then a pancake and with cream on top. We sat down and dug in.

"Hey where's everyone else?" I asked, I only noticed now that it was me and Amy. "Oh jess is asleep and dads next door." She said grinning. "Why don't they just get married" I grumbled and Amy laughed.

* * *

"Avery we leaving!" Amy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Dude I'm right here" I said bluntly. She turned around facing the front door to where I was. "Oh" she said. I rolled my eyes and we all got in the car.

"5 bucks Amy gets imprinted on by Paul" Jessie whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him. "I'm on Jacob" I replied and we shook hands.

"Okay kids here we are" dad said. We got out and Jessie walked right in like he owned the place. I glanced at Amy who rolled her eyes. We came to the door and was greeted by sue and billy, we made our way to the kitchen when dad started talking to billy.

"Oh hey sunshine and …" Kim said, I smiled. "Hey kimmy-cobra, oh this is my older sister Amy" Amy waved slightly. A lady with 3 scars came into the kitchen; she was still very pretty with a man that had the look of authority written all over.

They both turned to me and Amy and smiled, "you must be Amy and Avery, I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Emily" Sam said Emily beamed and hugged Amy and then me.

"Wait are you Brady's sunshine?" Emily asked and I nodded. "Well it about time I meat you I mean the kid talks nonstop about you." Emily said, I blushed and Kim laughed, "Well everyone is in the living room so follow me" Kim said.

We walked into a cute living room where the pack was splattered around in. I found Brady sitting crossed legged on the floor against the end of the couch. I made my way to him and climb into his lap. He smiled down at me and nuzzled our noses. I looked up to see Amy standing awkwardly I sighed. "Guys that's my sister Amy, sis this is the guys" I announced. There was a chorus of 'mhm's'

"Guys!" I whined they looked at me and I pouted. Paul shook his head and ruffled my hair as he walked past. "Hi, I'm Paul." He said and Amy responded, everybody stood up when Jake went nothing happed damn! Embry got up and froze in mid step towards my sister.

"Did he?" I asked Brady, "uh huh" Brady said, my eyes widen and I looked at Jessie. Who was gaping at the scene.

When lunch came it was like food galore. We all sat down and ate I turned to Amy and embry, she was blushing like crazy at something he said. "You know what I noticed sunshine" Jessie said.

"That you lost the ability to chew or you are totes gay or or or you finally realised you can't fit through the door." I replied back smiling innocently while Brady laughed and then kissed my cheek. Jessie rolled his eyes

"No, that you are losing you touch." He said, I gasped "I am not, I am still all ninja!" I shot back and huffed. Kim giggled and Jared raised a brow at me. "I still wanna see how you fight." Paul said from across the table.

"Nope, you won't see anytime soon." I replied. Brady looked at me "why not?" he asked Jessie laughed. "Like I said she lost her touch. "I so did not" I whined.

After lunch everybody was chilling around. Brady and I are laying on the grass in the back yard. "Hey love birds, let's go I have a surprise for sunshine" Jessie yelled me and Brady stood up and I jump on his back "what's Jessie talking about." I asked. "I have no Idea" Brady said.

The three of us made it to my house I got off Brady's back and followed Jessie. "Remember when I told dad that he couldn't use that huge room in this house" Jessie asked and I nodded. There was this room in the house that was twice the size of my room.

"Well," Jessie said and opened the door, I gasped and squealed. I threw my arms around Jessie and hugged him. It was a workout room and it looked just like the yin yang dojo Jessie, Danny and I belonged to. On the side wall was a picture of all the yin yang warriors it took up the whole wall. There were 8 only of us, I mean we were the shizz. I looked at the wallpaper photo. **_Mikey, Laurie, maddy, Jessie, Nathan, jenny, Danny and sunshine_** was written at the bottom of the wall.

"This is amazing Jessie." I breathed. "Well I know you won't join any other dojo so I made one, even though I can't fight any more" Jessie said sadly, I know he misses it. I hugged him and then he left so I could take it in. I stood in the middle if the mat, two warm strong arms wrapped around my waist from the back. I sighed and leaned back into Brady's chest.

"What's behind that folding screen?" Brady asked, I tilted my head and moved the screen away. "Woah, this is amazing baby." Brady said looking at all my belts and medals and trophies and my black and white GI. I smiled and ran my hand along my GI it had sunshine written on the back, there were another two next to it, and it had Jessie and Danny's name on it.

"I think we should head back, it's almost time for the movie." Brady whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, he cupped my cheek and leaned and kissed him, I wrapped arms around his neck and his hands moved to grip my hips possessively.

We went back to Sam and Emily's and watched identity thief. Now my dad was getting ready to leave. I was standing near the front with my arms wrapped around Brady's waist and my cheek against his chest.

I asked Brady he ducked his head so he could kiss my cheek he held there for few seconds and then let go to whisper in my ear.

"I have patrol now but ill slip in later okay" I nodded and pecked his lips following my dad out.

* * *

"Knock knock" I said standing in the door way of Amy's room. She looked up and smiled. I walked over to her bed and sat down. Crossed my legs and faced her, she mimicked my moments.

"So you and embry huh?" I teased. She blushed. And shoved me a little while I laughed. She took in a deep breath.

"Yah he is just so sweet and kind and hot and shy and hot and caring and hot, did I mention hot" I laughed "no I don't think so" I said sarcastically. She giggled and whacked my arm.

"In serious sunshine, I have never felt this way ever." I smiled at her; I mean she is practically glowing. Her smile dropped and she looked irritated. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What if Rocco comes?" she says, I look at her and burst into laughter.

"Rocco as in that dude that always declares his love for you and stalks you and is convinced you guys are soul mates." I said in between laughs. She groaned and nodded, I laughed harder and she glared at me.

"This is not funny!" she whined. I stifled my laughter and stood up to stretch and so she could get into bed.

"Hey don't worry about Rocco, I'll take care of him, I have a years worth of pranks in me that just needs to come out." She chuckled and shook her head; I just smiled innocently and skipped out of the door.

"Goodnight everyone, love you" I yelled once I got to my bedroom door and I got yells of 'love you too's and 'nights' I shut my door, locked it and got ready for bed and climb in, set my alarm. After a few minutes I fell asleep. In the middle of the night I felt warm arms wrap around me, I smiled and snuggled into the heat.

* * *

**YIP SO THERE IT IS, HEY GUYS THE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING LIKE DISTANT AND NOT CONSTANT, I HAVE LIKE EXAMS COMING UP AND WORK TO CATCH UP ON SO SORRY FOR FUTURE IF THE CHAPTERS TAKES A LITTLE LATE.**

**IM ALSO GOING TO START A NEW STORY I KINDA WONDERING WHO YOU GUYS WOULD PREFER BECAUSE I CANT CHOOSE, JACOB, EMBRY OR PAUL?**

**THANKS **

**ASH-PEACE :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY, LAST CHAPTER RESPONSES NOT MANY SAID WHO WOULD THEY WANT ANY WAY ENJOY**

* * *

Avalon POV

I woke up groggy and glanced at the clock 5:30 school doesn't start for another 3 hours. It's been roughly 3 weeks since embry imprinted on Amy, he told her everything last week some time and she came home crying but me and Jessie made things right and now they are inseparable. I headed to my dojo and worked out for an hour and did yin yang warrior style yoga and when I was done I felt awesome like could beat up an army. I took a shower and heard everyone else get up.

I made my way to my room and dressed brushed teeth jump off the top of stairs and landed perfectly. My dad walked passed and sighed. "I see you forgot how to use the stairs again since you got your mojo back" my dad said wiggling his fingers.

"Firstly it was never gone and secondly it's more fun jump down" I said slapping my dad's fingers. He held his hands up in defence, I ate breakfast and went to the garage, got on my bike and went to school.

I made it to school and noticed Brady and Collin walking into school. I ran and jumped on Brady's back giving him a wet loud sloppy kiss on the neck. Brady chuckled and I wiped his neck and he kissed cheek when I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Eeeww! I could hear the spit take on Brady's neck" Collin said with a disgusted face. I shoved his head and stuck my tongue out at him. Brady set me down at my locker and I noticed a zombified version of Seth walk past.

"What?" I asked pointing to Seth. Brady sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Seth told Anne about well everything and she got scared, she kept her distance while he talked and he told her about imprinting and she ran, she won't talk to him at all, its been going on for three days" Brady said, I gasped when Seth ran past us and outside.

"His probably going home, she is not here." Collin said. I got out of Brady arms shoved my bag into my locker put my sunglasses on and grabbed my keys out of my pocket.

"See yah later, gonna check on Anne and drill that this shit is awesome into her head." I said and kissed Brady and walked to my bike and headed o Anne's house.

I knocked on her door and her mom open. "Hey Dianne, Anne here?" I asked smiley sweetly and he southern bell women.

"Yes, she has not been eating or sleeping she just stares and cries, I have no idea what to do" Dianne said sadly and let me in. I ran up the stairs into Anne's room and barged in.

"He is not a monster you know" I said. Her head snapped up to mine she was sitting on a chair staring out the window. She looked at me her eyes were puffy she looked just like Seth, dead.

"I just scared and I miss him so so so much and I feel so bad and I know he hates me and he should hate me, I mean I ran away and he practically cried after me, I don't deserve him it's too late and he is forced to love me" she whispered sadly tears running down her face.

"oh, Hun bun it totes not like that, the imprint just like putting a sign on you head saying this is your girl, mate, soul mate, if he didn't turn into a big fluffy ball then you guys would've still been together it would've just taken longer." I said hugging him. She wiped her tears and sat up straight.

"But what if he hates my and doesn't want me back." She said, I pulled her out of her seat and pulled her down stairs. I waved at her mom and she smiled back at us.

"He doesn't hate you trust me." I said and giving her a helmet literally picked her up and set her on my bike, I hopped on and drove.

"Hey sue, Seth here, I got him a present." I said sue smiled and nodded looking at the tiny blonde on my back.

"Yeah, his in his room, head on up." She said I smiled and thanked her I walked up and opened his room to find him on his bed. I laid Anne down next to him.

"Anne?" Seth croaked. She burst into tears "I'm so sorry" she said and he pulled her into his arms.

I crept out and went downstairs. "Thank you" sue said, I smiled and winked and walked out.

* * *

Brady POV

It's been a week since Avery got Seth and Anne back together. It is the end of school I was walking with Collin to get Avery at her locker.

"Oh look it's little Mongamery" a voice sneered. **_What the?_**

"Shut up Renalds" Avery snapped. I and Collins walked faster.

"What are you gonna do fight me?" Chris Renalds shot back

"I haven't duelled in a year but I'm pretty sure it would end up like it did the last time, with you on the floor." Avery said in a calm irritated voice. Collin and I pushed passed people.

"Oh please you nothing without your brother, you are dead just like him." Chris sneered. After Chris said that there was a huge thud and I pushed passed the people and found Avery stand over Chris keeping him by his shirt collar.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother?" Avery spat. Chris gave a smug look

"You know it's true or do we need you drunk of your mom to prove it." He said smugly.

Avery pulled him up and did a spin kick into his jaw and he fell back down she went down to hit again but then this dude pulled her off tossed her over his shoulder and walked out with her screaming "Renalds in going to rip your head off."

"Who was that guy" Collin asked, I didn't answer back I ran out to find them.

"What were you thinking sunshine?" The guy yelled. Avery cringed and his face softened

"He just pissed me off and he deserved it." She said, looking frustrated and rand her hand through her hair.

"Hey just because our dojo broke apart doesn't mean you shouldn't live by it, remember what I'd always tell you." He said and she smiled.

"Never make decision when you are angry while you are angry because the end result will leave you angry." She said and hugged him "I missed you Mikey" she said.

I walked closer and she noticed my presence and she ran into my arms. "Hey baby, are you okay?" I asked softly. She nodded and pulled back. "Brady this is Mikey, he was a part of my dojo the leader actually, Mikey this is my Brady" I smiled when she called me her Brady.

"Oh so you the guy that brought sunshine back to sunshine" he said and gave Avery a look. She glared and pulled him by his shirt so they were at eye level.

"Mikey you WILL not give him the talk otherwise I will make you wish you never visited." Avery said threatening. He smirked and winked. He stood up straight brushed his shirt off.

"Well sunshine, there are more here to see you and every other warrior you dragged here with you." Mikey said and Avery squealed, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front entrance.

"Laurie!" she yelled and ran to a pale-ish girl with black hair cut in a bob." Sunshine!" she yelled back as they hugged. "Sunshine!" Another girl shouted and joined the hug. Avery pulled away and reached for me.

"Guys tis is –"Avery was cut off by the blonde, "Brady, nice one" she said and nudged Avery who blushed. "Brady, this is Laurie and maddy." I shook their hands and the two girls squealed when they saw Nathan who stood gaping at them and they attacked him with hugs and sloppy kisses and jenny was the same.

"Jessie" Mikey boomed and ran and jump on him. Jessie let out a girly squeak and the two guys started to hug and mess around. Amy walked out with embry and came to stand by us. "5 bucks on maddy and jess" Amy said to Avery. "Nu ah, 10 buck" Avery replied, I looked down at Avery and cocked an eye brow.

"Just watch" she said and kissed my jaw. I wrapped my arms around her from the back and pulled her closer to me. Jessie walked over to ask and froze, he shook his head and ran to maddy lifting her up in the air and kissing her.

The packs jaw dropped. "That was fast" Paul mumbled. "Well Pauly, you see they've been dating for almost 2 years so they tend to kiss" Avery said. I cracked up and Paul glared at her playfully.

"guys lets go if you want to get home" embry said and Amy, Avery and I got in his car and drove to theirs house and found a dude sitting on the porch step with flowers in his hands.

"No fucking way" Avery said and burst into laughter. Amy glared at her and she stopped and turned her face into my shoulder to muffle her laughs.

We stopped and Amy got out looking beyond pissed. "What the fuck Rocco!" Amy yelled and Rocco stood up "I just wanna talk Amy-bear" he said. "If you call me Amy-bear, ill rip your balls off." Amy sneered

"Who is that dude" embry asked looking pissed. Avery stepped closer to me and wrapped both arms around my one arm.

"He is Rocco, the guy who is absolutely obsessed with Amy" Avery said evenly and embry started shaking.

"Leave Rocco" yelled Amy again and he walked to his car

"You will be mine" he said and drove off.

* * *

**K THATS THIS CHPTER THE STORY WILL PICK UP AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER SO DONT WORRY ACTION IS ON ITS WAY.**

**ASH-PEACE**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY IM SOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYY WITH THE LONGNESS BUT I DID SAY IT WOULD BE TAKING LONG, IM STILL LOADED WITH WORK SO THE NEXT ONE WILL COME UP AND AS SOON AS FINISH WIRTING ALL MY PAPERS I WILL START MY NEW STORY EEEEPPP ITS GOING TO BE CALLED "THE BALANCERS"**

**ANYWAY I WONT STOP THIS STORY DONT WORRY, IT WILL STRIVE ON AND ON**

**ENJOYY. :)**

* * *

Avery POV

"Morning" maddy sang as she entered the kitchen on Jessie's back, I laughed and waved at her. Jessie pattered my head

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked maddy and Amy, Mikey and Laurie walked in the kitchen. They all sat down and ate whatever my dad attempted to make.

"well Jessie, jenny and Nathan are showing them around while, you, me, Emily , Kim and Anne are going shopping for ems wedding you remember we are all brides maids right" Amy stated while I had a flashback.

"Ooooohh riiight, I remember now, when do we leave?" I asked Amy, she looked at the clock and her eyes widened and she pulled me out the door screaming bye as I had half of a piece of toast in my mouth leaving me half hungry.

She dove to Emily's and we got out and embry ran to us knocking me over in the process, me landing on my ass. I grabbed embry by his ankle send him flying face first. I got up and dusted myself off.

"You have a death sentence Mr Call" I said playfully at embry as he spat dirt out of his mouth and the pack and Amy who had watched the scene were dying of laughter.

"What was that for?" he asked clueless. I rolled my eyes "figure it out" I said and ran into Brady's arms.

"Hey baby" Brady said in my ear and rested his neck in the crook of my neck. I giggled and kissed his neck and he let me go but kept his arm around my waist. I fist bump Paul and jarred ruffled my hair. I went inside and hugged Emily and Kim.

We talked while I ate a muffin. But damn these muffins are like heaven. I was about to ask Kim a question when I felt someone jump on my back and a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hey hey hey" Anne said enthusiastically. I groaned dramatically "you my little friend spend way too much time with jenny" I said back and she rolled her eyes and got off.

"Is she always so mean" Anne asked as she wrapped her arms around Seth. I gasped in mock horror and put my hand on my chest.

"She is not mean" Brady said wrapped his arms around me and I smiled in triumph. Amy rolled her eyes.

"She is only completely nice to you other than that she is not all smiles" Amy pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"common girls let's get going, and boys don't break my house" Emily said and kissed Sam goodbye, Brady pouted playfully down at me, I pouted back and wrapped my arms around his neck, he grinned and kissed me. My mind went blank until Kim shouted lets go sunshine your face is turning blue. I groaned and pecked his lips once and twice more, slapping embry's head on my way out.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really sure where we were actually going, Amy smacked her forehead and gave me a 'are you serious' look, I just looked back innocently.

"We are going to Port Angeles, they have the best dresses." Emily said excitedly. I grinned at her, I for one absolutely love weddings, I don't know why but ever since I was little I would be everywhere the bride of the wedding was. Just to see how the bride would glow on that day and how the grooms eyed would light up with adoration and love would be totally worth it I the end.

We walked into a bridal shop and sat down as Emily went to try dresses on, when she came out it was a silky dress with pleats runny from the back of her neck till like on top of her ass, it was a silver pearly colour.

"So?" Emily asked, me being the person who never breaks things down gently said no very bluntly which made Amy glare at me, I raised my hands in defence "hey I am nothing if not honest" I protested.

Amy sighed and Emily giggled, Anne and Kim just shook their heads. This went on for about 45 min, Emily was beginning to lose hope but the dress consultant came back with another one and Emily looked reluctant.

"Hey it wouldn't hurt to try one more me" Kim said assumingly. I nodded my head when she looked my way and she sighed and took the dress. When she came out we all gasped, it was a white white dress, it had a square front with blue crystals on the bust, the back was laced up like a shoe lace the bottom was layered with lace and blue crystal forming a flower pattern the dress showed her body too perfection.

I stood up and stood behind her put my hands on her shoulders. "You look absolutely beautiful em" I said and the rest of the girl chorused and she started to tear up.

"Sam is going to shit in his pants when he sees you" Anne said and Emily gave a watery laugh.

"Common lets go pay and then we have to get our dresses" Kim said and I sighed dramatically and Amy flicked me. I rolled my eyes and started my way to the door.

"Well I could use coffee, join me sis while they pay" I said expectantly. She nodded and linked arms with me as we walked out. We chattered about this and that I stopped.

"Hey isn't that Jake?" I asked pointing to him and a pale girl with dark brown hair, her face practically screamed I'm fragile, protect me.

"Yeah and looks like his with Bella." She replied, so that's Bella, from what the pack (mostly Paul and quil) had said she came to him when her leech left her and then ran back to him without hesitation leaving Jacob heartbroken, and according to quil she is still stringing him along even though she knows she will choose the sparkle fairy over Jake.

"Let's go say hi" I said and dragged Amy towards them. "Hey Jake and Casper" I said looking at Bella when I said Casper. She just blink and I smiled brightly at her and then at Jake and he unwillingly smiled back.

"Hey sunshine, Amy this is Bella" Jake responded pointing to Bella. "Hi" she said softly and very low I almost couldn't even hear.

"Err dude speak up I can't even hear you, I don't have super hearing like fur ball" I said bluntly pointing to Jacob who glared at me and I looked at him confused like why was he getting mad. Bella just looked at me shocked.

"Excuse my sister, she is-"I cut her off "yeah yeah, I am mean and snappy but a bundle of joy get used to it" I snapped. And Amy grinned and laughed even Jake looked amused and Bella just look awkward.

"Well you guys are absolutely no fun, see yah Jake, Casper" I sang and skipped away and blew Jake a kiss when he glared at me for calling Bella Casper.

Amy and I walked to Starbucks and ordered mochas for all of us and a muffin for me. What not having a proper breakfast leaves me hungry.

We walked out and I stopped nudging Amy. She saw what I was looking at and sighed angrily.

"What do you want Rocco?" Amy demanded angrily. He looked different, more muscular, paler and deathly.

"Dude what's with the sunglasses the is as sky is grey as grey can be" I snapped annoyed

He chuckled darkly; I saw Emily, Kim and Anne coming towards us out of the corner my eye. Everything happened so fast I heard Amy and my name being called I felt pain then black.

* * *

Brady POV

All the guys was just chilling outside Collin, Paul and I were passing around a football and embry and Seth, Sam, embry and jarred were playing bullshit, quil and Leah were on patrol. I prepared my hands for the ball but then I felt a pain in my chest and rubbed it, I saw embry do the same.

"You okay man?" Collin asked I nodded. "Something's wrong" I said and Sam looked at me and studied my face and then embry's. We heard the car pull up.

"Sam" Emily shouted in fear. That got everyone's attention and Sam bolted towards her while we followed. Emily was sobbing and Anne face was blank but when she saw Seth she broke into tears and Seth picked her up, Jared ran to Kim side, she was shaking in fear. I looked in the car Avery and Amy wasn't there I panicked and looked at embry his face matched mine.

"Honey, what happened" Sam asked softly. She took in a breath and looked embry and I in the face.

"Vampire, he took them, he took sunshine and Amy." At those words that left Emily's mouth. I felt my heart break and I dropped to my knees I felt numb. I looked up to see embry face which looked absolutely torn.

"Let's go inside and talk, Paul phase and call a pack meeting." Sam ordered and the girls headed in side with embry and Sam behind, Seth and jarred pulled me from the floor and dragged me inside.

5 min later everyone was here and Sam clapped his hands demanding silence. Jessie looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Alright girls mind telling the full story." Sam asked. Kim started shaking in fear again and Jared held her tighter. Anne stood up and Seth stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll do it, well Amy and Avery left to get coffee and after we paid we went to go find them and we saw them talking to some guy and we heard Amy shouting, stop Rocco and then we started to scream for them, and we ran towards when we were close, Kim took a hold of his arm, then she gasped and took his sunglasses off, his eyes were blood red, he threw Kim across the floor, I ran to Kim and she was shaking with fear and she wouldn't stop crying and then I looked back and Emily was standing there alone and he was know where in sight nor were Avery and Amy." Anne said

After she said that Jared started shaking and shot up from his seat which caused Kim to scream in pain. We all looked alarmed at her, Jared pulled her up and lifted up her shirt and the entire left side of her abdomen was purple, the pack gasped and Jared opened the side of her jeans to look inside, he gasped and looked at her and a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Jared said his voice breaking. "I'll drive" Paul said and Jared scooped Kim up in his arms. Sam looked at Jessie, me and then embry.

"We will find them" he said

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, ILL SEE IF I CAN GET THE NEXT ONE UP DURING MY STUDYING**

**ASH-PEACE**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HAD FREE TIME TODAY SO YEAH**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Avery POV

Everything was blurry I looked around and saw Amy crying in ball in the corner of the room. The room was all grey no bed no nothing just floor and walls. I sat up, I winced in pain my left arm was all purple and I could hardly move it, it is with a doubt broken.

"Amy" I croaked. She looked up at me and started crying ran to her and put my arms around her. "What is happening?" I asked, she looked at me and took in a shaky breath.

"Rocco is a vampire, and he is keeping us hostage because he wants me to be his mate and he has these psycho humans that he orders around and they obey him like his a fucking god" she snarled. I stared at her wide –eyed she just cussed.

The door creaked open and two buff guys walked in with an evil glint in their eyes. They closed the door behind them and locked it. **_Well this should be fun…_**

* * *

Brady POV

**_2 hours_**

I was ready to kill now, I am so mad and that little fucker of a bloodsucker is going to die.

"okay so as embry explained, that Rocco was human last week so that would be mean he is a new born, lucky for us we have experience with new-borns and he wouldn't know about us meaning he wouldn't go far." Jacob explained

"right, we have fought an army, and he is one, so Jared, Seth and quil stay here and guard, Paul Jake embry and Brady go the direction of port Angeles and Collin, Leah, Jessie and I will run the opposite direction." Sam ordered.

We took off and began our search, as we moved further away; a sweet sticky smell burned our noses. "**That has to be it, right?"** Paul thought.

"**Well we have nothing on this side, so we are heading your way now follow the scent" **Sam said

We followed the scent carefully and we felt the presence of the others nearby. God I hope she is okay, I will never forgive me myself if … "**hey, she is okay, they both are going to be okay," **quil thought. Man I hope his right.

We ran in silence just mine and embry's worried thoughts are being heard, the pack said nothing because it was too intense to crack a joke right now.

"Stop!" screamed Amy. "**Amy!"** the pack chorused and embry ran full sprint towards her voice.

"Amy, don't!" Avery shouted. I bolted and growled as we entered through the trees and bushes.

* * *

Avery POV

"What do you want" I hissed, the older blonde one chuckled. "Well our boss has gone out to eat and he said to keep a close eye on you two" he said creepily

I looked at him with disgust. I looked at Amy asking if these were the humans, she nodded I showed he two fingers asking if there was only two, she showed me three fingers. I gave her firm nod and my face went hard and emotionless. Amy knew this face.

"You can't fight them are you crazy, your arm Avery!" she whispered/yelled. I gave her a look that said I've been through worse and she sighed in defeat. I stood up and looked deadly at the two guys in front of me.

"Now now little girl, no need to act tough" the brunette said. I decided to act like a pathetic girl and slap him across the face. His face got red with rage.

"You little idiot" he hissed and back handed me busting my lip; I 'wobbled' a bit and faced my face to the ground. And he grab I fist full of my hair and leaned down to my level.

"Do I have to show you what respect is" he hissed. I chuckled darkly and hit his arm away sending a spin kick into his ribs sending him flying across the room.

The blonde came to grab me but I grabbed his hand and kick him in his jaw, twisted his arm sending him into the wall and knocked him unconscious. The brunette became furious and sends his fist flying to my jaw but I caught before it could.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you that hitting a girl is so not cool" I said in fake sweetness and kicked where it hurts and hit in his pressure point making him unconscious.

I took Amy's hand and pulled on the handle**_ locked_**, I looked in Amy's hair she had to bobby pin in her hair, she sighed and gave it I picked the lock and pulled her out the room. The other guy spotted us and I pushed Amy away grabbed a pole that was just there and whacked him across the head before he could even blink.

"Come on sis" I said and we ran out the house somewhere in the woods.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going" Rocco snarled. Shit he found us. "How did you even get out" he snapped. I rolled my eyes

"You really need better security" I snapped back harshly. That made his face turns into a cold hard glare. He zoomed towards me and grabbed me from the neck lifting me off the ground.

"Shut your mouth, why did I even keep you alive, well let's change that shall we." He said with an evil grin. He squeezed my neck hard and I fought for air.

"Stop" Amy screamed on top of her lungs. Rocco looked at her. "I will be you mate, you can change me just let my sister go" she said softly. I looked at her with horror as Rocco let me go and walked towards her slowly at a human pace.

"Amy, don't!" I shouted as tears form and then Rocco stopped halfway looking at the bushes and trees. I looked confused until I heard a growl, my head snapped as 8 wolves came out of the bushes snarling and growling at Rocco.

"What the f-"

* * *

Brady POV

"What the f-" the blood sucker couldn't even finish his sentence because we pounced on him I ripped his lower half off and embry ripped his head off. We all phased back and Collin and Jessie burned the pieces and we all pulled our cut offs on.

I ran to Avery and pulled her in my arms she wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me tightly. I held her tight as she sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry baby" I whispered in her ear. "You safe now, I got you." I soothed her she pulled back and kissed me; I cupped her cheek and kissed her like my life depended on it. We broke apart and I nuzzled her cheek when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay let's go home" Sam said. I looked at him and nodded "wait!" Avery shouted we all turned to look at her. She moved in my arms and I put her down, she scratched her head in thought.

"Right uhm follow me." She said and led us through some trees to a little cabin she stood in front of the door and looked at us.

"Uhm why are we here" Jacob asked. She smiled "well we have a problem." I raised an eyebrow at her and Amy gave a slight giggle.

"Well Rocco wasn't alone he had three guys with him." she said and opened the door we all entered and found a guy unconscious on the floor and we walked in further and saw another two guys lying in a room.

"What happened in here?" Sam asked Avery. She sighed and I took her hand but she winced in pain and I let go.

"Ok, 1. My arm is broken 2. Rocco had three human guys to watch us 3. I beat the shit out these guys because the one busted my lip and 4. Don't look so shocked." She said all in a ramble.

"These guys are like twice you size, wait did they break your arm also." Paul asked. She scoffed. "No clue, I beat the shit outta them with a broken arm." She said in a duh tone.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Jessie laughed. "I told you she was a bad ass fighter" Jessie said.

"Well ill call the police and tell them that they kidnapped you guys." Sam said. Avery nodded and used her one arm to wrap it around my neck and she pulled herself up, I smiled at her and lifted her up she rested her head on my shoulder and we went home.

"Thanks for coming to save me" she whispered. I kissed her cheek "always" I whispered back

* * *

**OKAY THATS IT, IT WILL PROB TAKE A FEW DAYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YEAH **

**REVIEW**

**ASH-PEACE**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY SORRY FOR THE LATE COMING, BUT I TOTES PROMISE IN ABOUT 2 -3 WEEEKS IT WILL COME FASTER AAAND MY NEW STORY WILL COME.**

* * *

Avery POV

It's been three days since the kidnapping and Brady does not want to leave my side, it's annoying honestly, I sighed and looked down at my cast and laughed

**Flash back**

**"Hey hot stuff" Cole from social studies said. I cocked an eye brow.**

**"Listen we both know you don't really feel for Brady so why don't you and me get together and make memories" he said and I burst into laughter I was laughing so hard that Brady had come over to keep me steady.  
"Dude fuck off she is mine" Brady said and growled, I whacked his chest and he glared at Cole.**

**"Dude she doesn't belong to you" Cole said cockily. I was waiting for Brady to explode but he just reached in my bag pulled out a marker and wrote 'property of Brady fuller" in big on my cast**

**"Now she does" Brady said and pulled me away from my locker while I giggled.**

**End flashback**

I felt warm arms wrap around me. "Hey baby, whatcha doing?" Brady asked. I always feel like everything is okay and right when I'm in his arms, I sighed in content and snuggled deeper in his arms.

"I missed you" I muffled into his chest, he had been on for patrol whole morning and I did miss him. Brady chuckled and brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my fingers.

"I missed you too." Brady said and held me tighter. "How are you feeling" he asked tucking my hair behind my ear and his thumb stoking my cheek.

"Great just great" I said and closed my eyes, I was about to doze off when my phone buzzed.

**Where are you?!, - maddy**

**Snuggled in my boyfriend! –me**

**Oh, well un snuggled and come to Nathans house- maddy**

**Whyyyyyyyyyyyy, I'm so comfortable – me**

**Just get your ass here! Xx –maddy **

"I am being summoned to Nathans house" I said flatly, Brady laughed and shook his head "babe it's next door." He said I huffed and Brady stood up carrying me all the way there.

I barged in the house and walked into the living room where everybody was.

"Well, what with the secret ninja meeting" I asked and cocked an eyebrow while maddy and jenny snickered. Mikey rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm re-opening the dojo in port Angeles" Mikey said me and jenny screamed and ran and hugged Mikey , Laurie started giggling and maddy sat on Jessie lap practically glowing heck even Nathans mouth twitched.

"This is beyond awesome!" I and jenny said at the same time, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"so, I have the place and everything, Jessie gave the equipment he had extra from building sunshine's dojo, so everybody meet at the place tomorrow at nine for the finish and touches, kay and I have to sort some things out and tomorrow I will let you guys know about other things." Mikey said and we nodded.

Brady and I walked out the house I turned and laced my finger behind his neck, my thumbs stroking his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressed his forehead against mine.

"So you wanna come over for dinner? My mom has been bugging me nonstop meet you" he asked. I suddenly felt nervous what if she didn't like me?

"Don't worry she will love you" Brady whispered answering my inner question. I smiled and nodded, his smiled and my heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounds I love his smile.

We walked to his house since it really wasn't that far and came to view of his house and knocked. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? my mom won't give a key to me she is convinced I will lose it" he said, I rolled my eyes knowing he probably will.

A little girl that looked 7 opened the door. "Brady" she squealed and Brady scooped her up into his arms. "Hey stax" Brady said and then turned to me.

"Avery this is my little sis Stacey, stax this is my girlfriend Avery or sunshine" he introduced us Stacey waved shyly I beamed at the little girl.

"Hey!" I said smiling at her. She got down from Brady's arms and stood in front of me I bent down to her level and smiled and she grinned back with one tooth missing in her teeth.

"Will you be my big sister? Brady doesn't understand my needs" she said and I burst into laughter when I saw Brady jaw drop at what his sister had just said.

"Sure Hun, I always wanted a baby sister" I said and she beamed at me and pulled me into the house all the way into the kitchen with Brady hot on our heels. Brady's mom turned to face us and she smiled warmly.

"hello sweetie, oh… who is this?'" his mom asked gesturing to me.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Avery" Brady said proudly, his moms face lit up I waved shyly

"Hey Mrs Fuller" I said sweetly holding out my hand but she just pulled me into a hug and I pattered her back not really knowing what to do. Brady chuckled in amusement and I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh honey call me Cindy, are you staying for dinner." She asked motherly, I smiled at her and nodded.

"Great, well I still actually have to start but I'll call you when dinner is ready." She said scratching her head trying to think what to make. I chuckled lightly and Brady pulled me into his room.

"so uhm what happened to your dad, I mean you never talk about it, if you don't wanna talk about it I totally under" my rambling was cut by a pair of lips sending tingles right through me. He pulled away leaving me dazed.

"well my dad was okay I guess, he was just never really home much and he had a short temper, he would lose it and yell at my mom, my mom always told me it was fine until one night Stacey dropped a glass by accident , he completely lost it like I've never seen him that mad, Stacey started crying and saying sorry over and over, my dad raised his hand and that's when I lost it I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out the house," Brady said he shook slightly, I touched his arm and he looked at me apologetic and pulled me closer and leaned back against the wall with me in his lap on the bed.

"What happened after that "I asked curiously?

Brady chuckled dryly "I phased for the first time in front of my dad, mom and sister." I gasped Brady had said he phased only about a year and a half ago. He hugged me tighter.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'd end up like him" Brady whispered softly. I turned and took the back of his hair on his head and yanked his head up so he would look me in the eye.

"You are not your dad" I said sternly and kissed him hard hoping he would get the message, apparently he did because he gripped my hips possessively. I pulled away trying to slow my breathing and my heart that was flying through the roof right now. I looked at him with a spark in my eye he had no idea what he does to me.

I hopped of the bed and he pouted. "I'm going to see what my little one is up to" I said and blew him a kiss.

I knocked on her door "come in" a little voice said I opened it she was drawing a picture on her bed.

"Hey stax, whatcha up to?" I asked and started poking her while she giggled.

"Just drawing, did… did bray tell you about the man dad?" she asked, I internally giggled and nodded.

"I don't like angry people and that why Brady hasn't let his pack people come over, they all look scary, and I only like Collin his funny." She said in a soft voice.

"Aaaww Hun, sure they look mean but they totes not like that, they are all just a bunch a puppies" I said with a smile.

"We are not puppies!" Brady shouted from the other room and Stacey and I giggled.

"So Hun bun what are you drawing?" I asked, she looked at me and beamed

"A wolf!" she exclaimed. I smiled

"What colour are you going to colour it?" I asked the little girl

"Silver" she said knowingly, I cocked an eyebrow.

The rest of the night was a blast Cindy was really funny and kept embarrassing Brady to the fullest. I also learned that Stacey favourite colour was silver; I asked if that's why the wolf was silver she said no she said because the wolf is silver, and her favourite colour was silver. Brady walked me home that night. He looked at me with such adoration it made melt when he looked at me, that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and feeling complete bliss.

* * *

"This place looks amazing Mikey" I said I was busy helping Mikey do finish and touches in the dojo along with maddy, Nathan, jenny and Laurie. Jessie couldn't come because he had patrol. We had just finished, it was black and white with red Japanese and Chinese writhing over the walls it had the vintage look.

"Yeah job well done guys" Laurie said proudly at us. It had been a long day Mikey stood up saying he had an announcement.

"okay so there is a tournament happening in Seattle I signed us up, you know like a mini back in the game run, then we prepare for the big leagues, sunshine what you going to do?" Mikey asked

"I'm fighting" I said casually. "What!" I voice asked I turned around and saw a mad Brady standing by the door.

"I gotta go guys." I said quickly and pulled Brady outside and turned looking at him expectantly

"You are not fighting" I looked at him with disbelief he cannot be serious.

"Brady babe this is not even serious fights, these are armatures and I'm a pro" I said trying to get him less mad and reason with him but he didn't find anything I had just said helpful

"Need I remind your arm is broken" he said bluntly pointing, okay now I was getting irritated and mad.

"I have fought with a broken arm already, it never stop me then and it sure as hell aint gonna stop me now." I said getting angry. He glared at me and I glared back

"You are not fighting Avery; I won't let you hurt yourself over something pointless and stupid." He shot back. I was taken aback by what he had just said.

"pointless and stupid, are you something that I love is pointless and stupid, fighting is a part of me and if it is pointless then I must be stupid because you are never gonna accepted that I fight and if you haven't accepted that than you haven't accepted me" I said and tears collected in my eyes I felt hurt and angry. Brady face softened

"Avery I-"I cut him off "don't just don't you said what you feel, and I get it I'm stupid for doing something pointless" I choked out and tears fell from my eyes. My heart ached at what he said. He took a step forward, I took a step back and his face looked shuttered which broke me even more. But I wouldn't cave it hurt too much.

"I gotta go" sobbed out and ran to my bike; I drove home as fast as I could. I parked my bike and opened my door with shaking hands dropping the key every so often, I finally got it open and I ran upstairs.

**_That_** night I cried myself to sleep

* * *

HOPED YOU LIKE

ASH- PEACE


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY POEPLE, HERE IS THE NEEEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY DUCKLINGS XX**

* * *

Brady POV

I watch her walk away each step my heart broke, each tear my world shuttered. **Damn why am I such a dick.**

**_She doesn't think I want her but I don't think she wants me anymore._** I sighed and a tear escaped my eyes I rubbed my eyes trying to keep the rest in but that didn't work when I got home I got into o bed and didn't move at all.

* * *

Avery POV

**_Two days…_** that's how long it's been I didn't sleep or eat I just laid and cry. I finally just gave up and got out of bed I walked to my bathroom I showered and brushed my teeth I made my way to my closet and a red hoodie fell out. I started crying all over again. It is Brady's hoodie I looked and the mirror I had my eyes were red and puffy I looked pale.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't care that he doesn't accepted me. I just don't give a shit. I went to my dresser and put my hair into a messy bun and put on any pair of warm tights and slipped Brady's hoodie on I put my chucks on and I grabbed my wolf that was on my bed and hugged the yellow thing, grabbed something for my head and made my way down to the kitchen.

Everybody was chatting and eating and the jenny spotted me and smiled weakly at me. By then everybody turned around I looked at Jessie.

"Drive me to Brady" I said my voice raspy like I hadn't used it in years. Jessie and Amy looked at me knowingly and Jessie just nodded and walks out the door while I followed.

The drive to Brady felt like forever and tears still fell and I hugged my wolf tighter. We pulled up to the house and I got out I turned around and gave Jessie a small wave before I knocked on the door.

I knocked softly and waited a few seconds and Brady's mom opened. She took in my appearance and smiled softly while pulling me into a hug.

"his on his bed, he has hardly moved for two days" she said when she let go, I nodded and walked up the stairs and opened his door to find him lying flat on his stomach and his eyes were open and he had tear stains on his cheek. He was crying, my heart clenched. He looked in deep thought and didn't even notice me there.

I walked over to him and slid on top him lying flat on his back and I buried my face in his back with my arms around his centre. "I'm so sorry" he said and tears fell down my face and onto his back.

"Oh baby" he whispered and pulled me from on top of him and he tucked me under him. He kissed my cheeks under my eyes. I smiled and snuggled deeper into him putting my face in his neck. But I realised something.

"We need to talk" I stated and he nodded. He sat us up and I got up and started to pace around in his room.

"My dad came here" he said and I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's why I was so pissed at the dojo and when you said you were fighting made me think of you getting hurt and I was just beyond pissed. I know its part of you and I love that part about you and I was being unreasonable and a dick, I'm so so sorry" he said I could hear the honesty and sincerity in his voice.

"It's okay, I forgive you, I'm sorry I ran away I should've just let you explain." I mumbled softly, he sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"Don't say you're sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about." He said and kissed me gently. I smiled at him and yawned. I got out his lap and got underneath his covers.

"I haven't slept in two day and I am going to pass out." I said tiredly, he slid in next to me and I felt him kiss my fore head.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced at the clock, 7pm. I moved but then realised I couldn't and ended up being held tighter

"Brady" …. Nothing

"Braaaaaaaaaady" ….. Nothing

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" I let out a blood curling scream and Brady shot up looking alarmed and glared at me when nothing was wrong and I just shot him the sweetest smile ever.

"Hey, uhm I need to text my dad that I'm staying the night and you need to make me food because I'm absolutely starving." I said and he just laughed and nodded heading downstairs.

I found my phone and starting texting when I looked down and saw I had green lights on and I touched my head and noticed I put a beanie on and that was also green. I shrugged and texted my dad that I wasn't coming home.

I walked down the stairs to find Brady frying something, he turned to look at me and he chuckled a bit and mumbled cute. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked and he smiled "baby, you look like an elf" he said and I looked at him with horror and looked in the mirror.

"Well, I am a cute elf" I said trying to brush it off. Brady chuckled and nodded.

"So whatcha making?" I asked and he turned around to put something in plates and set it in front of me. I squealed.

"I love breakfast for dinner" I beamed at him and he looked proud of himself and then we sat down to eat.

"Where's your mom and stax?" I asked. I kinda only noticed now that the house was quiet.

"Oh, my aunt's house they should be back soon tough" Brady replied shoving food in his mouth.

"Uhm I have a question." I stated and Brady looked at me curiously. While he washed the dishes and I dried.

"Shoot" he said and I thought for a moment.

"What colour is Collin's wolf?" I asked and Brady looked at me with confusion,

"Uhm his like a light brown, why?" he said back. Darn his not silver maybe someone else is.

"I'm trying to figure something out." I said and dried the last things and sat on the kitchen counter. Brady dried his hands and moved to stand in between my legs with his hands on my hips and my arms lay on his shoulders.

"Who in the pack is silver?" I asked curiously. And Brady tilted his head in thought.

"Uuhhhmmm… Paul, yeah Paul." He said finally.

"Okay" I said and he cocked and eyebrow.

"Okay" he repeated. I nodded and pecked his lips. And I heard the door open.

"Sunshine!" the 7 year old shouted with all her glory. I hopped off the counter and hugged her. She is too darn cute!

"Hey cutie, how've yah been" I asked. And she started rambling about her day and how much she missed me and Brady looked like he just wants to scoop me up and go sleep.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you go play and then tomorrow we can a girlies day and I'll call my best friend to come too, so she can meet my little sister?" I offered and she started bouncing and nodding and as soon as she left I was scooped up and placed in a bed.

"Night baby" he whispered.

"Night" I mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and smothered Brady's face with kisses.

"Bye love" I sang and giggled when he tickled me. He pinned me underneath him and gave me a sweet kiss and then let me go.

I knocked on stax's door and popped me head in side. "Okay, you will wash and dress by me" I said and she nodded sleepily. I chuckled and got her clothes. She said went to her mom asking for her other stuff. I pulled out my phone and texted Nathan.

**Pick me up? At Brady's, need to talk to jenny anyway. –me**

**Kay, be there soon – Nathan **

Stax came down stairs and then Nathan hooted. We walked out and stax looked at me bit shyly and scared.

"Come on sweets this is Nathan my best friend's boyfriend" I said and Nathan gave the little girl a nod and a wink and she eased up a bit.

We drove home and hopped out and went inside Nathans house to find jenny.

"Jeeeennnnnnnyyyyyy" I screamed and she came slumping down the stairs.

"What" she snapped and then saw stax and her face lit up.

"Who is this cute one?" She asked and stax beamed at jenny.

"Jenny this is Stacey Brady lil sis, stax this is jenny, babe we are having a girl's day, you, me and stax" I stated and jenny squealed.

"kk, let me get my clothes then we will head to your house." she ran upstairs and I heard a thump and an 'I'm fine' and jenny came running down the stairs causing stax to giggle and Nathan had a small smile on his face as he watched jenny.

"Bye Hun, see yah later" jenny said to Nathan and gave him a kiss goodbye and then we were off to my house.

We went in the house and found maddy watching TV, she moved in with us because Jessie refused to let her live in Port Angeles with Mikey and Laurie.

"Hey, watch up to?" I asked. She turned to me and had the boredest expression ever.

"I'm bored and Jessie is on patrol." She said, Jessie told her about the wolf thing two days after they had come, she took it well and wasn't freaked out about imprinting because she always knew he was the one.

"Well wanna join girl's day?" I asked she nodded and squealed.

"What are we doing?" she asked and I shrugged, she sighed. "How about we go for ice cream and sweets shopping for the beach?" she asked and I nodded.

By the time every one was dressed, it was that rare sunny day in la push and jenny was wearing a yellow and purple stripped dress that poofed out with white wedge sandals, lil stax had a cute pink dress on with white polka dot and white sneakers, maddy had a blue dress on with a belt and waist coat and cow boy boots. I had a red skirt on that looked like a cheerleading skirt and a black and white striped v- neck sweater and black and red chuck.

We took Jessie jeep but left a note on the fridge to say where we were and for them not to bother us till we get back. We entered the ice cream shop.

"Kay girlies what would you like?" asked jenny.

"Cookies!" stax squealed

'Choc chip" maddy said

"Fruity" I said and she nodded and walked over to the counter.

Jenny came back 10 min later holding our ice cream. We started talking and laughing.

"So little stax, do you like anybody?" maddy asked and stax scrunched up her face and jenny muttered 'so adorable'

"Uhm Brady said that I can't have a boyfriend until I'm 30" she stated and we all cracked up.

"Well we don't have to tell him" jenny said and stax giggled.

"Okay girls; let's get to the store and by our sweets stuff so we can go to the beach." I said and everyone nodded we headed to the store and split up in pairs jenny and stax, me and maddy. Each pair had a basket.

"Okay how about we just take one of each packet of sweets since the other two are doing chocolate" maddy said while scanning the aisle. We stacked our basket and skipped around like idiots while other people either looked annoyed, perverted or amused. When we came to the register we saw jenny and stax's basket is just as full, we paid and made our way to the beach and parked the car on the beach, we all sat on the bonnet and roof.

"Take a breath" jenny started singing

"Take it deep" maddy added

"Calm yourself" I added and stax giggled and we all started singing and ate the sweets and chocolate. We only ate like a fifth of the stuff.

"I'm going to feel the water" I said and took my shoes off, soon to be followed by stax then maddy and jenny. We put our toes in and screamed because it was cold and started a splash war and soon we were getting cold so we packed up and went home.

We drove home while singing clarity by zed. We entered the house with our shoes in one hand and sweets in the other we said good bye to jenny who went next door to take a shower. We walked into the kitchen to put the stuff there and Jessie and Paul were there and Jessie saw maddy all in her blue lips and shivering glory and hugged her to warm her up.

"I'm cold, sunshine" stax said and we all looked at her and she looked around and when she looked Paul. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled.

* * *

**PUHLEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEE REVIEW!**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING...**

**A  
S  
H**

P  
E  
A  
C  
E

**")**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER...**

* * *

**_Previously on the fighter and the protector_**

**_We drove home while singing clarity by zed. We entered the house with our shoes in one hand and sweets in the other we said good bye to jenny who went next door to take a shower. We walked into the kitchen to put the stuff there and Jessie and Paul were there and Jessie saw maddy all in her blue lips and shivering glory and hugged her to warm her up._**

**_"I'm cold, sunshine" stax said and we all looked at her and she looked around and when she looked Paul. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees._**

**_"I KNEW IT!" I yelled._**

* * *

Avery POV

Everyone looked at me like I grew another head and then I started laughing and now everyone is looking confused.

"How ironic, stax hate big guys that look scary and mean and then Paul is the scariest and meanest." I said trying to control my laughter.

Paul looked at me and then glared at me which made stax cringe and hide behind my legs and Pauls face changed and hurt went through his eyes. I sighed and bent down to stax's level.

"Hey, you see that big guy on his knees?" I asked stax and she nodded.

"Well he is sad, why don't you give him a hug to make him feel better." I said and she looked reluctant but went over to Paul and hugged him around his neck. He stood up and spun her around and she started giggling.

"Who would have thought Paul has gone sappy" Jessie teased when Paul sat back in the chair with stax on his lap. Paul glared at Jessie and stax tapped Paul's cheek.

"No angry face" she said sternly and his glare went away and I burst into laughter.

"So whose telling Brady?" maddy asked and Paul looked at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

"Really fine, stax ya coming? I do have to take you home ya know." I said and raised my eyebrows questionly. She looked at me then at Paul.

"I'll see you soon kiddo" he said and she smiled and hopped off his lap and we walked to her house.

When we got to the door, stax pulled keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

"Heeelllloooooo, anybody home." Stax yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"You don't need to yell, I will probably hear you even if you whisper." Brady called back.

"Heeelllloooooo, anybody home" stax whispered. I laughed as she waited for him to reply.

"I'm in the kitchen stax" Brady said amused. We skipped into the kitchen, stax hopped on a chair and I hopped on Brady's back.

"Hey, so what did you two do today?" Brady asked as he spun me around and sat me on the counter, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek leaving my lips on his face when stax started to talk.

"Well, we went for ice cream and the beach and then a made a new best friend actually 3 new best friends." Stax stated matter – to – factly. I giggled against Brady's cheek when I realised who the **3** friends were.

Brady smiled at her and the walked over to the table with me still in his arms and sat down in the chair opposite her. "Yeah? who were they?" Brady asked.

"Uhm maddy, jenny and Paul" she stated. I looked at Brady's face as he face lit up in understanding and a bit of anger.

"Hey stax it's been a long day why don't you take a nap." I said still looking at Brady.

I heard a sigh and the chair move and Brady face is kinda unreadable. "Did Paul?" he asked in monotone. "Uh huh" I replied. Brady stood up and the set me down.

"Be back soon" he said and kissed my forehead and darted out of the house.

* * *

Brady POV

I ran out the house to Sam's I know most of the pack is going there to watch the game. When I got there I walked right I mean who actually knocks?

"Hey Brady, want a cupcake?" Emily asked warmly.

"Only if I can shove it in Pauls face" I grumbled and she fought back a smile. I walked into the TV area and everyone turned to look at me and by everyone I mean quil, embry, Jake, Paul and jarred and same

"So you gonna rip Pauls head off?" quil asked, Jake smacked his head and Paul groaned sinking into the couch.

"No, stax would rip my head off for hurting her best friend" I mumbled and everyone started cracking up and snickering.

"Paul can I talk to you quick" I said and he nodded and came outside.

"You imprinted" I sated

"I know"

"On my sister" I added

"I know"

"Who is terrified of people who lose their temper" I stated finally

"I know, yes I know, I will never lose my temper with her, I promise Brady and if I do, you and sunshine can kick my ass." He said with a small smile.

I sighed and patted his back. I ran back home and walked around the house before finally going into my bedroom to find Avery lying with her feet up against the wall and her head hanging off the bed. I chuckled at her adorableness. She shot up when she saw me an ended up falling with a thump.

"That didn't go as planned" she mumbled, I smiled at her and picked her up and lay down on the bed.

"So everything cools?" she asked and I nodded into her neck. She started to play with my hair and started humming.

"You know what is funny?" Avery asked I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom gives your 7 year old sister the key and not you." She said cracking up.

"Oh yeah," I said and I started tickling her until she started tearing up.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, she controlled her breathing and the turned to me.

"Well me you and Collin are going to Anne have to see if our science project sets on fire" she said and I nodded.

"See ya morrow" she said and started getting up, I pulled her back and kissed her, her hands went around my neck, I pulled her closer.

"Bye baby" I said against her lips.

* * *

Avery POV

I was playing with the bottle of hair spray that I took from maddy stash of emergency hair tools *insert eye roll here*. I hoot came from outside and I saw Seth, Collin and Brady in Seth's car. I locked the door and hopped in next to Brady.

"Hey hey hey" I said and Brady pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"What exactly was your science project?" Seth asked looking through the review mirror he had a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Dude I want a lolly!" I said and Seth held up a pink, blue and green one. My face lit up and I snatched the blue one and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as thanks.

"Well, the science project is supposed to be like a creation but with the use of chemicals" Collin said trying to sound smart; I rolled my eyes and pooped the lolly pop in my mouth.

"Well what did you guys decide to do?" Seth asked as we got out of the car and we went to the boot were our project was in a box. Seth opened the boot and Collin carried it around the house to the back yard. Where Anne was, Seth immediately went to hug her. Collin out the box down and took out the project and Seth gaped.

"Yes, my tall friend, we made a dragon." I said in a dramatic low voice and Collin mock squealed like a girl. I looked at the dragon, it was black with green eyes, and it had two horns between his eyes down to his mouth and had spikes all the way down the tail.

"Wow, Brady and Collin this is amazing." I said and Collin looked and Brady and the both looked proud of themselves.

"Well yeah, we kinda wanted it to be super awesome because you guys are doing the rest we only built the thing, so we went all out." Brady said and Collin nodded.

"Well then let's see if this baby works." Anne said and Collin hooked the pipes in by the dragons butt. I laughed and Anne rolled her eyes.

"How lovely" she said sarcastically and Seth snickered and Brady and Collin shrugged. I put the hairspray bottled in the holder and clicked it.

"Okay guys there are two buttons, one to release the spray and one to realise the spark" I said as I wrote down the appearance and set up and function down on a note pad.

"Okay let's do it" Brady said and Collin opened the dragon's mouth, they both pressed the buttons and fire came out of its mouth. We all shouted yes, and Seth gaped.

"That actually worked, okay boys do you have the notes on how you guys made it, sunshine give me the notes you wrote down about the observation and I will write out the report and I'll keep the dragon here." Anne said, we nodded and handed her the notes.

"Kay, guys we have to head to Sam are now, it's almost time for lunch" Seth said and we all got in the car with me squished between Collin and Brady.

Seth parked behind Paul's truck and we walked in Brady, Collin and I saying knock knock as we did.

I walked to the kitchen to find all the girls.

"Hey sunshine" they all said, I smiled and winked.

"okay well as you know, we never got bridesmaid dresses, so we are heading back to port Angeles next week with the company of the groomsmen and we have another flower girl, I decided that Stacey should walk with Claire" Emily said I smiled, the groomsmen were Brady, Seth, Paul, Jared and embry. Jake, quil, Collin and Jessie are chauffeurs, they also have to make sure everything is set up right and that there is never and awkward silence or dull moment.

"So em will you tell us now what colour we are wearing?" Kim whined Anne smacked her forehead and Amy snickered.

"Fine you guys are all wearing baby blue but different styles, mainly the one style that suits you most." Emily pointed out. We nodded and two giggling girls came into the kitchen Claire was on stax's back.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked stax put Claire down and looked at me and blew her bangs out.

"Well Claire wants to draw" stax stated and Claire nodded and bounced. Stax looked at Claire and smiled.

"wep, ce-ce ib my new bwig sissy!" Claire said and hugged stax while stax nodded proudly.

"Well we are going to eat now, so let's go" Emily said and they cheered. I sat down next to Brady and looked around, one big family that is something I thought I would never have, I looked up at Brady and kissed his cheek and he smiled down at me.

If only Danny was her so he could of met them…

* * *

**SO WHAT YOU THINK AND DONT WORRY WHEN THIS WEEK IS DONE ILL START MY NEW STORY IM STILL WRITING TESTS FOR SCHOOL SO YEAH.. REVEIW PLEASE**

**ASH-PEACE**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY SO I KINDA HAD THIS CHAPYER WAITING SO HAT WHY IT WAS SO QUICK ANYWAY  
HAPPY READING...**

* * *

Brady POV

It's the end of the school year, Jared, Paul and Jessie have graduated. Jared is going to Port Angeles community college for courses to become a fire fighter. Paul is going to take over his mom's tourist company because she is moving to California to be with her new husband and Jessie is going to be part owner with Mikey at the dojo.

"Hey, where's sunshine and Collin?" Paul asked, he was on pick up duty this week and sunshine and him are going to stay for dinner tonight because my mom wants to have a word with Paul and sunshine is coming to because she is just nosy.

"I don't know but she and Collin went to go scream at the maths teacher because he isn't supposed to get a C but an A for maths." I replied remembering Avery's big hard determined glare she had.

"oh here they come now and what are they doing?" Paul said the we both dancing Avery was giving a beat and Collin was singing 'a gotta A' and they were shuffling down the hallway and moon walking totally ignoring the weird looks people were giving them. Paul and I laughed hard and loud when they stopped and realised what had happened but then shouted fuck you and started shuffling towards us.

"Hello love" Avery said in a 'creepy' deep voice. I beamed at her and kissed her cheek.

"okay lets go Brady and so you think you can dance 1 and 2" Paul said trying to stifle a laugh Collin and Avery smiled back sheepishly and got in the car. We dropped Collin off and headed to my house.

"Paaaaauuuuuuuuuuullllllllll!" stax said running out and yanked his door open and climbed into the car onto his lap.

"Hey there ce-ce" Paul said and she beamed at him. Avery pouted at stax because she never noticed her yet.

"Oh hey sunshine and bray." She said too sweetly knowing she had forgotten we were there. I scoffed and Avery huffed and we all got out and Paul carried stax inside.

"mom!?" I yelled and Avery slapped my arm and rolled her eyes, I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"In the living room Hun" my mom called back, we all walked into the living room.

"dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half so chill out while I get food." My ma said smiling sheepishly because she doesn't know what to make. Avery giggled and plopped on the couch. Stax dragged Paul off somewhere.

"so what are we gonna do ?" I asked aver plopping down next to her. She thought for a moment and moved onto my lap.

"Wanna be my practising dummy, since your reflexes are supernaturally way too awesome, and you owe me you when wouldn't let me fight in the Seattle tournament and I'm feeling pumped." She said with an evil glint.

"hey, we compromised, you can fight when you are completely healed and sure why not." I said with a shrug. She squealed and gave me a raspberry on my cheek.

"Let's fight!" she screamed and I heard a squeal from upstairs and stax ran down the stair with Paul looking lost and amused.

"Are you going to teach my now how to fight?" stax exclaimed and Paul's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Sure Hun, Paul can be your dummy" Avery shrugged and Paul groaned and defeat.

We want to the back yard and Avery was doing stretches with stax attempting to copy.  
"Okay love, let's get started I want you to punch Paul swiftly over here" Avery said pointing to a placed on her leg. Stax looked confused but she went up to Paul and hit him.

"Shit!" Paul winced I looked at him in shock because his face wasn't pretending to be hurt. I looked at Avery who looked disappointed and Paul noticed it to and raised an eye brow.

"What did that feel like?" Avery asked Paul, Paul looked confused.

"Uhm like a pinch" he said and Avery nodded looking seriously.

"that blow would leave a normal person paralysed in the leg for weeks but since stax hit, it would probably only be for a few days and all you felt was a pinch" she said the end part dramatically and pouted. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Paul, when can I have a boyfriend?" stax asked innocently and Paul looked at her with horror while I chuckled into Avery's neck.

"NEVER!" he said and she nodded affirmative, "kids time to eat!" my mom yelled and we made our way to the kitchen and found that she just ordered Chinese. We all sat down and ate.

"Okay so there is something I have to tell you" my mom said seriously and I put my fork down followed by everyone else.

"what is it mom?" I asked curiously and she smiled letting me know it wasn't something bad and I relaxed a bit.

"Well I have to go on a summer business trip to Europe, and I'm not going to get into detail so I'm just going to get to the point, Paul?" she looked at Paul and he looked away from stax who was poking his cheek.

"Yeah?" he asked sitting straighter up and stax climbed into his lap and started to eat his food. My mom smiled.

"I wanted to ask you if Stacey could stay with you until I get back, because I know you will take proper care of her and actually feed her and not lose her." My mom said and looked pointedly at me.

"That was one time" I whined and my mom rolled her eyes and Paul looked at me like I was an idiot so I hid my face in Avery hair and she giggled and slapped me.

"Anyway, would it be okay Paul?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of cause, I would have probably kept her with me even if you didn't ask" Paul joke and my mom laughed. And then my mom looked a stax.

"Honey, are you okay to stay with Paul when mommy goes away to work for a while?" she asked and stax's face lit up.

"Sleep over at Pauls!" she said excitedly and my mom took that as a yes.

"And you son, don't break my house, sunshine honey make sure he doesn't." my said with pleading eyes and Avery nodded patting my mom's hand.

"No faith" I muttered and Paul laughed and patted my shoulder.

* * *

Avery POV

"so you want to take only four teddy bears?" I asked stax, we were packing her many suitcases for her stay at Pauls, her mom had left this morning and Paul is putting a room right for stax and she wanted to take absolute everything. She looked up from the picture she was drawing.

"Yeessss! And my colour books, story books, white board, markers, pencils and crayons sunshine" she said in a 'duh' tone. I looked at her with a straight face.

"How does Paul handle you?" I mumbled.

"Patience lots and lots of patience" Paul said coming into the room and plopping down on stax bed while she continued to draw.

"Alright that is everything, if you forgot something that is not my problem it is Pauls so get of your tush, grab a bag and let's get moving." I said and Paul flicked me at bluntness and I smile sweetly at him and he grabbed half while Brady came in and grabbed the other half. Once everything was set they were off and left Brady and I. I pulled him upstairs and on to his bed and I mumbled something saying I'm tired and he chuckled and kissed my cheek and pulled me closer.

* * *

I woke up and turned to see Brady still sleeping. I poked his nose and nothing happened. I pulled his hair hard and he opened his eyes.

"what we doing to today?" I asked and he gave me and apologetic look that I already knew he had patrol.

"Sorry" he said and I smiled tracing his jaw with my finger.

"It's okay; I was think-"I was cut off by my phone ringing. "What do you know" I said and answered.

"Hey Jennifer" I said in a deep voice but then a heard a sob; I jumped out the bed and kissed Brady all over his face.

"Where are you" I yelled while trying to get by shoes on. Brady laughed and then put them on for me.

"H...home" she said hyperventilating from crying too much. I kissed Brady one more time.

"I'm now there." I said and I sprinted out the door to jenny's and sprinted up into her room. I walked in and locked the door. She was curled up into a corner on the floor against the wall, I gasped and ran to her and hugged and she cried harder.

"What happened" I whispered my own voice breaking. She held onto me tighter. I 'ssshhed' her and she calmed down a bit.

"I d...dont kn...ow w..what, I did" she started and sniffed and breathed in deeply. "I just asked him who the girl he was talking and smiling with was" she said and he bottom lip trembled. "And he yelled at me and he never yelled at me before" she finished, I looked at her confused.

"who yelled at you?" I asked "Nathan" she mumbled. My face went hard and I saw red, Nathan her fucking Nathan yelled at her and was actually talking and smiling with some bimbo. I didn't even know he could say more than 2 sentences.

I got up and my blood was pumping I really didn't give a shit that I was acting on an angry mind set; he hurt the one person he swore he would never hurt. I stormed into his room before he could even register I smacked him hard across the face, the sound echoed through his room.

"I don't really give a shit about your silent but violent ninja ways because right now if you don't speak and explain yourself I WILL beat the living day light out of you" I said deadly and he finally looked at me and I noticed his eyes were red and watery and I knew he could hear jenny crying in the next room because he always want to make sure she was alright so he made sure he could hear her through wall.

"I hurt her" he choked out. He looked at me and I knew he was silently telling me how he had broken his promise.

"The girl just reminded me of lily, you know before" he said my face softens and a tear ran down his face. Lily is his older sister, she was mentally unstable and has been in the mental ward since he was 11 that was the reason he went mute so that nobody could ask him questions. She was only getting worse.

I heard a sniff at the door and Nathan looked towards the door and another tear fell.

"Why didn't you just tell me" I heard jenny say and she sniffed. "Why did you yell" she asked and I looked over at her and I lip tremble and Nathan shot up and pulled her into his arms telling her over and over again how sorry he was and how much he loved her. I gave jenny thumbs up and politely excused myself.

I sighed and walked inside my house and walked inside only to be pulled back outside and into a car. I looked to see it was Amy and maddy. I thought for a moment and then it hit me.

**_Emily bachelorette party…_**

* * *

**HEY SO WHAT DID YOYU THINK?  
IM SOO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
IM STILL BUSY WITH IT IS EMILY'S WEDDING DAY  
I LOVE WEDDINGS BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE FUN, IF YOU SIT ON YOUR ASS WHOLE,  
THAT IS NOT FUN.**

**ASH-PEACE**


	19. Chapter 19

WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY

* * *

Avery POV

"well then how do we get pumped" Amy asked, we were currently all in Emily's living room all the imprints, Leah didn't want to come she said it was bad enough that she was maid of honour, anyway no one wants to drink and right now we want to get pumped.

"I have an idea" maddy said and looked at me; I smiled at her and got my IPod.

"Warm up dance" I said "sexy version" maddy and I yelled. We put our song on '**nothing without me'** we pulled Emily up and we started swaying our hips. Kim and Anne got up on chair and started to dance Amy got a chair for Emily and we sat her down. We put a big play tiara on her and veil, maddy and Anne did her makeup and Anne, Kim got her clothes. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure.

"Let's go get our fun food!" Anne yelled and we got in the car and went to the store. When we got to the store we ran inside and grabbed all sweets, chips, sodas, ice cream, chocolate everything.

"I can believe you girls made me get into the store looking like this" Emily said giggling as we got back into the car.

"Hello it's you bachelorette party, shit is going down!" I yelled out the window. We started sing really loud to I need you love by ellie goulding ft. Calvin Harris.

"Come on girls let's get inside and party, and Emily we have a friend for you inside" Kim said evilly. Emily visibly gulped and narrowed her eyes. We all giggled and went inside.

"Em meet blow up Sam" maddy said, we had taken one of the blows up dummies from the dojo and pasted sums face on it. Emily burst into laughter and hugged Sam.

"This Sam is thinner and smaller, but he would have to do" Emily said and giggled. We laughed and turned the music up we danced around the place. I went into the kitchen to get a soda bottle, I shook and entered the living room I opened it and it exploded on everyone.

"Sunshine" they all screeched and I laughed so hard that I couldn't stand anymore. Then Kim came out with a bottle and shot me.

* * *

"So em you ready for tomorrow?" Anne asked, we were all dried off and eating snacks and just chatting.

"I was born ready, I just can't wait anymore you know." Emily said and sighed smiling probably thinking about Sam.

"actually I don't, I'm only 15 when I worry about marriage will be when I'm 19" I sad and Emily rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Let's sleep, sleeping always makes time fly." Kim said and we all nodded and went to sleep.

"Waaaaaaaaaakkkkeeeeeeee uuuuuuuppppppp, its wedding day" I sang and everyone groaned except for Emily who shot up looking around crazy, I giggled at her bed hair.

A horn went outside and two little girls and Leah walked into the house.

"Kay girls let's get dressed." Anne said and we all running around like idiots.

"See ya soon lovers" maddy shouted and ran out to go help Jessie with the set up. The ceremony was being held in the council hall of la push and the reception is in the big hall at the school.

"Em sit still, I'm really well at this, I've been doing it for years for Avery, maddy and Laurie" Amy said when she was done with Emily's make up you could hardly even see the scars. Em looked in the mirror and gasped.

"No no crying" Kim said, we all got dress. Kim dress went to her knees and had a sweetheart neck line with a tiny bow on her hip. Amy's dress went to her mid-thigh and square neck with flowers running down the back. Anne's dress the bottom was pleated and the top was long sleeves it went to her mid-thigh. Leah's dress went to her knees and had plats running along her neck line and her waist. My dress was awesome it went to mid-thigh in the front and went to me ankles in the back, the neck line was V-neck and underneath my bottom was netting to it proofed out and I was wearing baby blue chuck Taylors with it.

"Okay we are all done, sunshine why the sneakers, please wear the heels" Emily pleaded. I shook my head and she pouted. I groaned and put the heels.

"Hey Anne you know you are just under average height with heels on." I said snickering she glared at me.

"I'm short I know get over it, at least ill make it to Seth's shoulder" she said and stuck her tongue out.

We all got into the cars and headed to the hall. We entered the lobby part and found our groomsmen. When Brady saw me his jaw dropped, I winked at him and he blinked a couple of times.

"You look amazing" he said, I smiled and kissed his cheek and then wiped of the lip gloss off.

"Sunshine go check if everything is okay inside." Emily said. I nodded and opened the door a bit and poked my head in side I saw Sam standing at the end of the isle he spotted me and smile, I winked at him. I turned my head to yell over my shoulder.

"Damn em your man cleans up nice." I shouted and the hall chuckled I turned to smile sweetly and then left.

"You know you could of just said yes" Leah said bluntly. I smiled

"What's the fun in that?" I asked and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"let's do this" Jared boomed and we all laughed, first was the girls then me and Brady we walked down the aisle and when we split he winked. Then came Seth and Anne then embry and Amy followed by Paul and Kim and then Jared and Leah, Jared was the best man so he had to walk with Leah. And then everyone stood for Emily. I looked at Sam and when Emily walked in Sam's knees buckled a bit and he lost his breath and put a hand on Jared shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. I laughed under breath and Jared caught my eye and I saluted him.

* * *

After the ceremony we all headed to the reception. Jessie, Collin and quil are seating everybody; maddy is running around making sure the food is right and that the cake is on the right place. We all sat down and ate. The pack all sat at one table or more like two tables combined I sat between Collin and Brady.

"You guys like took the whole buffet" maddy said and all the guys looked at her and stuck their lounge out.

"Boys" Amy muttered and embry kissed her cheek causing her to blush. I laughed at her and she narrowed her eyes and hopped out of my seat and skipped to the table Emily and Sam were at.

"Get ready" I sang into Sam's ear and I winked at Emily. I ran up onto the stage to wear the band was and took the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, little girls and giants" I said and looked at the pack who laughed. Sam looked at me with amusement.

"Please put your hands together for the first dance of Mr and Mrs Uley!" I screamed and every one erupted in cheers and Sam and Emily made it to the dance floor and started to slow dance. They danced for about 15 min and then Collin came on stage by me.

"Let's get this party started." he said to me and Sam heard because he chuckled and shook his head. Collin and I whispered to the band to pick up the beat.

"Let's party" Collin and I exclaimed and the whole pack joined Sam and Emily on the dance floor and soon there where people everywhere. I grabbed Brady's hand s and he spun me around and we danced around and around.

I ran back up to the stage and the music died down and everyone sat down again.

"If you are wondering why I keep coming up here well that's because I'm the mc and not a mc the mc anyway time for, drum roll please." The drum roll "SPEECHES, it will be given by the best man with the company of Mr Paul lohate and well the maid of honour kinda bailed so it will be given by Kim conneweller and Amy Mongamery, so Jared Paul get up here" I walked off the stage and they got up I sat down in Brady's lap and nuzzled our noses.

"well Sam Uley, if you ask a kid on the street who looks scary they would say Sam Uley" Jared started and people laughed "but Mr Uley is one big softy especially to Emily, Emily and Sam you guys are perfect together," added Paul "congratulation Mr and Mrs Uley" Jared said and they were gonna walk off Paul turned back around "P.S Emily has Sam on a leash" Paul said and the pack burst into laughter.

Kim and Amy got up smiling big "Emily is the biggest sweet heart ever and thee best cook on the planet." The whole pack shouted "hell yeah' "anyway Emily and Sam I can't imagine one without the other." Kim said "we wish you the best and many little Sam and Emily's for the future" Amy added and people laughed as they walked off the stage.

I shot back up and grabbed the mike "cake" I shouted and Sam and Emily cut the cake feeding it to each other.

"Okay time for the throwing of the bouquet and that banned thingy on Emily's thigh "I said and everyone laughed.

"and Emily is about to throw and she is throwing and there goes the bouquet and it lands in maddy's hands, okay Sam's up he takes the thing off and tosses it and it land by Jessie, brother is there something you need to tell me or ask someone?" I asked raising an eye brow he just chuckled and winked.

All the brides' maid took Emily into the bathroom where we changed her into a short white dress with feathers from her waist down to her knees. We waved to Sam and Emily as they went on their honey moon; the elders have given Sam permission for a week to go on a honey moon.

I felt warm arms around my waist I sighed and turned around put my arms around Brady's neck.

"Have I told you that you look amazing in this dress" he whispered. I smiled and shook my head no.

"Well then *kiss* you *kiss* absolutely *kiss* amazing" he said between kisses I smiled and kissed him properly. We pulled apart and he kissed my cheek which I figured out that my cheek beside my lips is his favourite place to kiss. I sighed and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Sunshine we leaving in a few" Jessie yelled, I pouted up at Brady; I really didn't want him to let go just yet.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" he asked I thought for a moment.

"well I kinda wanna go check on Nathan and jenny, too see if they are fine and stuff and then I'm going to bed where I expect you to be so in can sleep brilliantly " I said the last part in a British accent. He chuckled and nodded. I beamed and the got in the car with Jessie maddy and Amy.

We drove home and I hopped out and headed to Nathan and jenny, I walked right in and found them on the couch, jenny is sitting cross legged on Nathan's lap with her head in his neck, they were sharing a tub of ice cream.

"Hey" I said and they looked at me, jenny waved and Nathan gave a tiny like tiny smile that you couldn't even see properly.

"how was the wedding" jenny asked I sighed dramatically and plopped down next to then putting my head on Nathan's shoulder and jenny patted my cheek as I pouted.

"I'm so tired" I whined and jenny giggled shaking her head. Nathan looked at me with a look that said go to bed. I sighed and got up.

"Bye sees you tomorrow" I mumbled. Jenny got up and hugged me. I walked out but then peeked back in to see Nathan holding jenny's cheek whispering something to her as she smiled and blushed. I took out my phone and snapped the moment and then ran home up into the bathroom. I showered and dressed into pjs.

I walked back into my room to find Brady sitting on my bed I smiled and stood in front of him and his head went to my chin so he had to look at me. He looked up and put his hands on my hips.

"Hey" he whispered. I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Hey" I whispered in his ear. He laid back and pulled me on top of him and then he turn to tuck me under him I loved the way I can fit perfectly into him.

"Night beautiful" he said and kissed me forehead.

"Night"…

* * *

**SO SO SO?**

**ASH-PEACE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

Brady POV

**"What's going on"** Jared asked same everyone had phased when they heard jake's howl and all we getting from jakes mind is the tress his passing.

**"Jacob is running, just running guys leave him to be" **Sam ordered and we all nodded our big head.

**"Why is he so upset?" ** Collin asked. Sam sighed mentally.

**"Bella is getting married" **Sam said simply and the whole pack growled and snarled.

**"Is she really marrying that fucking leech" **Paul yelled. Sam ordered him to calm down.

**"Seth is the only one that is going to the wedding with billy, Anne and his mom" **Sam saidI mentally rolled my eyes, of cause he was.

**"That's because his only one who would go" **embry said and Leah growled at him.

**"ENOUGH" **Sam ordered "**go home, except quil and Jared you guys have patrol" **Sam added I phased back while quil and Jared grumbled.

Ever since Sam came back from his honey moon has been acting strange, I don't know how to put it but he isn't so much bossy I guess it's like his laid back a bit. I shook the thought off and went home. Avery has been staying with me whole summer and summer his ending and Avery, Seth, Collin, Anne and I will be juniors and Kim, embry, Jake, quil and Amy will be seniors.

"Baby?" I called and I walked in the house and went to the kitchen to find a note.

**Hey love,**

**I'm at the dojo; we are getting new members today**

**Text me when you read this kk**

**Xxx Avery**

**I took my phone out and texted her.**

* * *

**Avery POV**

"So who should we pick" maddy asked. I looked at them only 3 pitched up and it was 2 boys and a girl. Max, riley and tiffany or as Annie she prefers, wouldn't blame the name tiffany shouts bitch but this chick is totes a sweaty pie she and riley are going to be soft mores and max is in my year.

"Mikey how much do we need" I whispered he looked and laughed and mouthed all. I nodded and turned to them.

"welcome to the dojo, this dojo is your family, we go through thick and thin and if you step out of line, I will beat the shit out of you, if you refuse to live by the code of the ying yang warriors then you shouldn't be here and our code is 'we swear to respect, be loyal, to be honest and never say die' any objections, no.. okay then welcome" I said with a smile.

I walked into the girl's locker room with Annie. She is really sweet and funny and just full of life.

"So Avery how long have you been part of the dojo" Annie asked. I smiled at her and sat down on the bench and she sat down with me.

"Dude call me sunshine, it's my nick name and I've been a ying yang warrior since I was 7" I said and she looked surprised.

"That is awesome" she said and I beamed at her I was going to ask her something then my phone beeped.

**Hey baby, I'm home –Brady**

**Kk. I"m done here ill see you soon mwahxx – me**

I put my phone back and changed into my normal clothes. And waved to Annie who smiled showing her dimples, he was really cute she had killer dimples, chubby cheeks and long black hair and was Quileute and taller than me too.

I walked out and found riley waving as he left riley and max went to forks high. Riley was just normal, normal guys hair normal height. Max was pretty good looking but next to Brady he looked plain. Max has blonde hair and blue eyes and I could tell just by his smirk he always wore he was one heck of a ladies man.

"I'm leaving" I shouted and got a chorus of 'why are you screaming and bye sunshine's' I skipped to my bike.

"Wait" a voice shouted and I stopped turned around to find max jogging towards me. What the fuck did he want, I want Brady can't he just wait till I come back to the dojo.

"What?" I asked bluntly when he reached me; he was taken back like he had never had a girl be rude to him.

"Where are you headed?" he asked flashing a smile that idiotic girls would fall for. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Home" I said raising and eye brow, I don't like this dude's vibe at all, I saw Jessie come out and he gave me a wtf? Look I blinked rapidly telling him to help.

"Well instead of going home do you want to go somewhere?" he asked and winked I narrowed my eyes.

"You are going fucking nowhere with my sister" Jessie snapped at him and I while I gave max a dirty look. Max gulped nervously.

"I didn't know she was your sister Jessie" he said nervously. Yeah dick one of the sensei's is my big brother.

"Well I gotta go" I said sweetly and smiled and Jessie who winked at me and I wave at max.

"Say hi to Brady for me" Jessie said and max looked confused.

"Who is Brady?" he asked and Jessie laughed and went to his jeep.

"My hunk of a boyfriend" I said and shot him a smile, his eyes looked angry and jealous.

I rolled my eyes and hopped on my bike and went to Brady's house. I walked into the kitchen him and found him eating ice cream he was looking out the window with his back facing me. I walked up behind him and snatched the spoon and dug in the ice cream. Brady chuckled and got him another spoon.

"So what was the howl about?" I asked and Brady's face darkens, I gave him a worried look.

"Bella is marrying the leech" he snarled I gave him look and he nodded his head.

"Can I go beat the shit out of her?" I asked monotone. He cracked a smile and wrapped his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I would love to say yes, but then shitward and Dr Fang won't be too happy and might hurt you" he said with a chuckle, I laughed at shitward.

"Hey why did you take so long to get here?" he asked I sighed and there goes the moment

"I got side track by Mr do you want to go somewhere wink wink" I said into Brady's chest Brady stiffened and pulled back to look at me face.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded I sighed again and stepped out his arms in case he got to angry.

"His new guy that flirted with me today and if it helps Jessie scared him away and I did mention you being a hunk and my boyfriend" I said smiling at him. He laughed and hugged me.

"I'm not mad, I know you can take care of yourself and Jessie is there with you but just text me when you can't take him anymore and then I'll come down there and go all wolf on his ass." He said I burst into laughter and he lifted me up and spun me while I boomed in laughter.

"What are we eating?" I asked and he shrugged and took his keys of his bike and I followed him.

"We eating at Pauls, stax made something and wants us to eat there." He said and I nodded

"Hey isn't her birthday coming up?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yup next week Friday" he replied as we got on his bike and drove to Paul's house. Paul had a big house to himself I mean his mom worked a lot so it had to go somewhere.

"Knock knock" I screamed as we barged in. I swear nobody in la push knocks ever.

"Hey guys, ce-ce is in the dining room setting the table." Paul said and nodded.

"What did she make" I whispered to Paul, he just smiled and shrugged I scoffed she probably imprint ordered him to say nothing. Yeah she asked Paul if he was her wolf because Claire had said she was a wolf girl because she had a wolf, but stax doesn't know about imprinting all she knows is that Paul is her wolf and he will do anything she says.

"Hey sis" Brady said stax beamed at us and waved

"Hey big brother and sunshine, sit down I'm going to get the food with Paul." She demanded I just raised my eyebrows and sat down while Paul laughed and followed the 7 yr. old into the kitchen.

"You know she is really bossy" I stated and got out my chair and plopped on Brady's lap and put my arms around his neck and he chuckled pulling me closer.

"It's because she spends too much time with Paul" he said and started leaving kisses on cheek down to my chin and then up to my temple and then down again.

"Paul you made her bossy!" I yelled Brady chuckled against my cheek. I heard Paul laugh in the kitchen.

"Nope that is all on you sunshine!" Paul yelled back , I playfully gasped.

"You break my heart Paul!" I shouted back dramatically. Brady chuckled and kissed my cheek again and again when he went for my cheek I turned my head so he could catch my lips our eyes was still open, I wiggled my eyebrows at him and then closed my eyes to kiss him properly.

"Okay, the food is here quit sucking face" Paul said and I stuck my tongue out at him. And went back to my seat and saw that she made spaghetti tacos.

"Stax this looks awesome" I praised her and she beamed at me and Paul looked proud at her and Brady high fived her.

Once we started eating everyone was laughing and talking like idiots.

"Stax what are you doing for you birthday?" I asked and she chewed finish and then thought for a moment.

"Oh right, well me and Paul are going somewhere the morning and the afternoon my friends are coming over for a sleep over" she said with a nod. I smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

It is the day before school starts and I'm working out at the dojo and max has been trying to get me nonstop and all I do is be rude and I ask him will he give up and he will be like hell no and I would be like but I'm rude to you and he would be like I like em feisty. Jake had come back on bella's wedding and came home pissed that Edward is changing her and he wants to kill the cullens because of it but Sam says no because it is balle's choice in the first place.

"Hey you want to get some pizza my treat" max asked taking my hands I grabbed the pressure point in his hand and he winced in pain.

"Don't touch me" I warned and walked into the locker to change. Once I changed I peeked through the door to see max was waiting for me. I took out my phone and texted Brady.

**Please be the possessive boyfriend, max won't  
leave me alone no matter how much times I beat him up,  
can you come get me, I came with Jessie but he is still busy  
and I don't want to talk to max, please –me**

**I'll be there in 15 gonna grab my bike don't say  
please, you never have to beg me for something  
especially for that dick head xx – Brady**

I smiled, Brady hated it when I would say please too much time, he said he would do anything for me even if I said it rudely. I waited a few minutes and my phone beeped.

**I'm outside, Collin is with he took my bike and I took yours –Brady**

Only Brady was allowed to ride my bike and I walked out the locker room and to the door max stood in front of me.

"What do you want max" I whined and he smirked thinking I was breaking.

"I want you remember" he said cockily and I scoffed Brady and Collin stood behind him now and he hadn't noticed, Brady looked pissed and Collin winked.

"I have a boyfriend" I snapped back his smile widen

"His not here" max said and I smiled which he returned with his own smile.

"Oh yeah, turn the fuck around" Brady spat and max turned around looking cocky but the face fell when he noticed that Brady is taller and bigger than him.

"What you brought a buddy because you are too scared to confront me alone" max shot back feeling confident looking at Collin, Collin scoffed and walked over to me and casually slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Please dude I'm here so that he doesn't murder you and to keep sunshine company while her boyfriend beats the shit out of you" Collin said and max scoffed and I saw Jessie walk out the office to join the scene.

"I'm not scared of you" max spat Brady raised an eyebrow and grabbed him by his neck lifting him off the ground. Jessie chuckled and stood next to Brady where max could see him.

"remember when I told you that I have a group of friends that are more like brothers and that one of them can knock you out with one blow" Jessie said. Max nodded his face turning red.

"Well this is one of them and he doesn't like people touching or even thinking about his girl in any way" Jessie said and walked away.

"Don't bother my girl again, or I won't be so kind" Brady spat, max's face turning blue.

"Come on love" I said and kissed Brady's cheek and he dropped max on the floor leaving him gasping for air and he put his arm around me and we walked out Collin fell into step next to us.

"Nice job" I said and hugged him Brady still seemed on edge even Collin was tense.

"What happened" I demanded. Brady sighed Collin squeezed my wrist and walked away. Collin is like my best friend and to most people Brady Collin and I aren't seen without the other, we are the three musketeers.

"Bella is pregnant, Sam wants to kill the thing coz it's not human and Jacob split the pack, Leah and Seth went with him." most people Brady said.

**_Face palm!_**

* * *

**HEY PERSONS, SO?**

**I WILL START WRITING MY NEW STORY MORROW, BUT DONT WORRY THIS STORY IS FAR FROM DONE**

**ASHE-PEACE**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, HAD WIFI PROBLEMS**

* * *

Brady POV

I haven't slept properly in a week, ever since Jacob left everyone has been on their toes I haven't seen much of Avery at all or the other wolves towards their imprints. Right now we are ready to attack because the 'thing' killed Bella and it's a danger for the tribe, we all attacked the Cullen's when Jake ran out and stood in front of Sam.

"It's over Sam, if you kill her you kill me" Jacob said and then he phased. Showing us the picture of the baby and what he felt.

**"Jacob imprinted, let's go, we will not harm the Cullen's or your imprint, if anything happens we will help protect" **Sam said and we all ran home because Sam gave everyone 2 hours with their imprint or whoever and then we have to come back because Sam wants to talk to Jacob.

I phased back and jumped through Avery's window and found her frowning in her sleep and bundled in blankets. I smiled and slid in next to her and then her frown turned in a smiled and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey baby" I whispered and kissed her cheeks three times on each cheek. This made her smile and blush.

"What's happening now" she asked moving closer to me so that her head was in my neck.

"Jacob imprinted" I stated and she 'mhm'

"On the baby, yeah I figured something like that would happen" she mumbled against my neck. My head jerked.

"What?" I asked trying to look at her; she lifted her head to look at me.

"Come on it was obvious" she said giving me a 'are you kidding me' look and then snuggled back into me.

"Are you staying the whole night?" she asked and I felt guilty and she looked at me again and then eyes showed sadness.

"I'm sorry, but Sam wants to hold a meeting with Jake later and everyone has to be there." I said and she just nodded and started to drift off.

"But I have matches tomorrow, so don't miss them." She mumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said and she fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and then jumped out her window at the same time as Jessie and embry, we all smiled sheepishly at each other and phased. Everyone was already phased, we all met up in a clearing, Sam phased back. We looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and motioned for us to phase back.

"Why'd you phase back?" Jacob asked just confused. Sam just gave a chuckle and now everyone was confused and thinking what the fuck?

"Well, I didn't want to say this in wolf form because it won't come out right" Sam said and Jake looked at him expectantly and confused. Sam looked at all of us and he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm stepping down, Jake you have both packs now and it's your pack, I'm not going to quit phasing, I'm just giving up the alpha position, because its time and Jacob is ready plus I have a new responsibility to take care of." Sam said and his eyes shined with happiness when he said the last part. Jacob looked taken back and shocked obviously thinking that Sam wasn't going to step down without a fight heck the whole packs jaw was dropped.

"woah Sam, thanks, I really appreciate it and since I'm alpha and you are not going to quit phasing then you will be my beta, because if you had the balls to step down like a man then you deserve to be my beta" Jacob said and Sam laughed nodding his head and shaking jakes hand and the whole pack felt at ease now and the tension was gone, we were ourselves again.

"Wait, what's the new responsibility?" quil asked and then we all looked at Sam again and a big goofy grin was on his face.

"Emily is pregnant" he said and we all shouted our congrats.

* * *

Avery POV

'congrats, o my sweetness, you are naming the baby sunshine right" I teased Emily over the phone, she had called the house to let us know she is having a pup. I was practically screaming when she said that.

"Only for you sunshine" she said and I laughed and Amy came to view and wriggling her fingers saying she wants to talk.

"Here's Amy" I said and handed the phone to Amy running to my room to get my duffel bag. I horn hooted for me.

"Maddy, that's Nathan lets go" I shouted and she ran after me and we hopped into the car.

"You guys amped" maddy asked, Nathan nodded and jenny yelled 'hell yeah'

"I am beyond amped, I'm so ready, and I hadn't kicked butt in forever" I said and sighed, this is my first fight since Danny died.

"I just hope the guys make it" maddy whispered so only I could here. I took her hand and squeezed it and she squeezed it back. We made it to the dojo and started warming up; I waved at everyone even max. Max came to apologise and now we friends and stuff so yeah.

"okay guys, this is the first matches for the newbies and the first matches for sunshine since, well it's been a while, so good luck, fight smart and kick ass" Mikey said and held out his fist and we all fist bumped shouting ying yang.

"Go Riley" I shouted as he bowed with his opponent, he was doing a defence technique, tiring his opponent out and then he caught a hold of his opponents hand and flipped him, making him the winner. He had a big smile on his face and ran over to us feeling proud.

Nathan and his opponent started fight and the door opened, Brady, Collin, and Jessie walked in. Brady walked right over to me pulling me into a hug and lifting me off the ground while Collin pattered my head. We heard jenny cheer and saw Nathan had won.

"You made it" I said and beamed at Brady. He smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"I told you that I would never miss it didn't I" he said and pulled me closer. I turned to Collin to ask him a question and then noticed he was watching Annie in awe as she flipped her opponent and won, she looked at Collin and blush and Collin smiled at her. And then it clicked and I side hugged Collin.

"Congrats, nice choice, she is adorable." I said and Collin smiled at me and then looked back at Annie.

"Sunshine, you're up" Mikey said and I nodded and headed onto the mats, my opponent is a dude he is about a head taller than me and has a lot of muscles packed. I looked up at him blinking and then looked at everyone else still blinking which made them laugh I shrugged , bowed and hopped to take my stance, the guy just looked bored like this fight was going to be easy.

I smiled devilishly and we circled each other. He took a sloppy swing at me and I caught his arm then kicked him in the gut making him stumble back. Then something clicked inside his head like he knows that I know what I'm doing and he sent a good punch towards me but a did a back flip dodging it. I noticed he mostly uses his upper body, so I targeted his lower body. I kicked his ankle send his foot sideways making his stance sloppy and then I took his arm and flipped him. The opposing dojo's jaw dropped. I smiled and ran over to my dojo's side.

"I see you haven't last your touch" Mikey said and hugged me. I smiled and everyone else was telling me well done and welcome back. When I got to Brady I jumped up into his arms with my legs around his waist.

"That was amazing baby" he said proudly and I smiled at him, I never really cared what people thought of my fighting but when Brady complimented it, it meant everything.

"You know I thought you were going to stop the fight when you saw how big the guy was" I teased him.

"trust me I was so going to but then you would've find a way to hurt me if I did" he said and I laughed throwing my head back and the dropped my forehead on his and kissed him, his hands on my thighs gripped me tighter and pulled me closer and he kissed me harder.

"Woah guys don't stop now" Laurie teased while the others snickered. We broke apart and I showed them the finger.

After all the matches we had won every match, still holding the title as the undefeated dojo. Brady and I waited outside by Jessie's car Jessie and maddy were in the dojo still and Collin was talking to Annie while she waited for her mom.

"Everything is good yah know" Brady said suddenly I looked at him with a face that said 'huh'

"I mean, the pack is together again, jakes alpha, Sam's beta and there is a new treaty, Renesme is allowed on the res and the Cullen's too but they first have to ask and then a wolf has to be with them at all times and our land spread over to the woods in forks and we patrol around there too now. You are fighting again and you have this spark in your eye when you fight. Collin won't be third wheel anymore. So yeah life is good right now." Brady said and then smiled at me. I gave him a half smile back and sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked and put a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"It's nothing, I just miss my brother right now" I said and he looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, well maybe one day we can visit his grave." Brady suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah that would be nice, if he had one" I said and sighed closing my eyes.

"You never buried your brother" Collin asked joining the conversation. I opened my eyes and shook my head.

"Why not?" Brady asked.

"There wasn't a body to burry" I said.

* * *

**SO?**

**OMG GUYS, GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! ITS CALLED 'THE BALANCERS' **

**ASH-PEACE**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey hey hey**

* * *

Avery POV

Brady and Collin stared at me with wide eyes. I shifted from one foot to another looking at the ground.

"Okay can you tell me what happened after the accident?" Brady demanded. I sighed and sat on the ground followed by Collin and then Brady.

"Well, my dad loves the forest and trees and shit so we would always stay at a place like that. When the truck hit the car it flew into the forest and it was night time and I didn't have my phone, so the truck driver called the police and ambulance. When they came they arrested my mom and took me to hospital and I passed out on the way. When…" I said and took in a deep breath my lip trembled a bit and then Brady pulled me onto his lap.

"When I woke up the police man told me that they found the car and not my brother and showed signs of him getting out of the car, they searched for him for two weeks before they declared him as dead." I finished tears running down my face and Brady ruing my back.

"What if you brother is a vampire?" Collin asked and I stopped crying to look at him.

"If he was a vamp then I would be a vamp because he would've turned me so we can do it together" I stated. Brady stiffened and put his face in my neck.

"Okay so no to the vamp idea got it, but how do you now he is actually dead?" Collin asked.

"Well you know twins can fell what each other feel and when I think of Danny I feel lost" I said and Collin cocked his head to the side and then shrugged

* * *

Brady POV

I just came from a pack meeting and all wolves were rushing to their imprints. I jumped through Avery window she jumped and shrieked when I picked her under her ass so my face was in her stomach.

"Uhm… hi?" she said and patted my head awkwardly. I sighed and lowered her down and put my forehead on hers.

"What happened baby? "She asked softly. I nuzzled our noses and pulled her on the bed with me.

"Some vampire police is coming after Renesme, the Cullen's are asking friends to be witnesses so the war doesn't go down, but if the fight does, the pack will fight and is going to fight the most powerful vampires." I said and my heart clenched as tears collected in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me to her in a hug, she held me tight.

"I don't want to lose you; I don't think I could make it if I lost you." She whispered her voice breaking.

"I promise I will come back to you" I promised her and she nodded pulling away. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs, we stared at each other for a while and then I kissed her, this kiss was different form all our other kisses. This kiss was needy, desperate, for each other. She put her hands in my hair holding me closer. We pulled away breathing heavily.

* * *

"There are already leeches here" Collin said to Avery, we were sitting in the cafeteria, embry, quil are patrolling and Jacob is at the Cullen's so it's just Seth, me and Collin.

"Oh" was all Avery said.

"Shut the fuck up!" someone yelled, I looked over and saw Nick Payton yelling and looking taller and bigger than he used to.

"What the fuck?" someone else yelled. I saw nick started to shake. Collin and I shot up and grabbed nick by his arms and dragged him out the cafeteria into the woods and the he exploded. Collin phased and howled and the phased back.

"Quil is on his way" he said and then we headed back inside.

* * *

Avery POV

Since there are a lot of vamps around more phased; Nick Payton, Max Call (embry brother), Scott Rendell, Tommy Uley (Sam's cousin), Joel Berlin and Jayden Thail (Jared's Brother).

Nick is a senior, Scott and Joel are sophomores and Max, Tommy and Jayden are freshman and turns out that the three of them are actually best friends.

"This is a lot of food" I said while helping Emily set the food on the table. It was Sunday and it's the pack lunch so they had to be loads of food.

"Tell me about it" Emily said and slumped down onto the couch and sighed. Soon the house started to fill with half naked werewolves and there imprints.

"Jacob, tell Esme she is taking next week Sunday" Emily said and the room chuckled. The pack became ease with the Cullen's and their imprints got to meet them. Emily and Esme clicked immediately and are like best friends now, even Amy and Alice are going on shopping trips now. Plus for a vamp Esme can really cook.

Everyone started eat and joke around. Tommy, Jayden and Max were the cutes funniest ever. Suddenly Jake stood up.

"Okay, I know this is family time, but I have to tell you guys a few things, firstly, sunshine and maddy, do you mind not going to the dojo until you know the vamps leave" Jake asked, I saluted him and maddy nodded

"Yeah, sure no prob" maddy said. Jake smiled gratefully that we were co-operating with him.

"Okay and please don't leave La Push without a wolf or a Cullen." He said and we all nodded and I gave him thumbs up.

"Right and lastly, the elders want to see the pack and their imprints tomorrow in the council hall, they want to run something by us" Jake said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jared asked. Jake just shrugged saying he has no idea what they need. Jake sat back down and ate finished. The pack cleared up the table and washed all the dishes. When they were done we all went down to the beach.

"Sunshine can you come wiff me pwease" Claire asked looking at up at me with big pleading eyes.

"Okay Hun, where are we headed" I asked and she grinned madly at me and took my hand running towards a part of the beach that had different coloured rocks.

"What are we going to do with these" I asked pointing to the rocks.

"I wanna bwuild a shiney wock cwastle wiff you" she said grinning madly and jumping.

"Well okay, let's pick some rocks and we will build one" I said and we got rock and the Claire found a spot to build a sand castle.

"It must be bwig!" she exclaimed I laughed and we started pushing sand together and moulding it.

"Okay, lets place the rocks on" I said and she nodded, we started covering it with rocks. When we were done we took a step back to look at it.

"It's a pwitty castle" Claire shrieked jumping and clapping her hands

"Claire-Bear?" Quil called out.

"I'm ober here qwuil" she shouted and he came to view and the scooped her up in his arms.

"Brady is looking for you" quil said. I walked away while Claire told Quil all about the castle. I spotted Brady and I ran to him, he spun around and caught me and the spun me around.

"Wanna go cliff diving?" he asked and my eyes went wide.

"Yes" I shouted jumping and everyone laugh. We all made it to the lower cliffs, the young wolves went first, then the ones without an imprint then Brady and I. he wrapped his arms around me from the back and the jump of, I screamed and his voice boomed and we hit the water. Brady kicked and got us back to the surface.

"That was awesome" I shouted and Brady kissed my cheek and then we swam to shore. It soon got dark and we stayed till sunset and then we all went home. Brady kissed me good night and then left for patrol.

* * *

"Okay, so the reason we asked for all of you to come is because we were hoping anyone of you will recognise a young man." Billy said. We were all currently in the council hall, wanting to know why we were needed.

"What young man?" Emily asked.

"Well the young man is Quileute but has lost his memory and one of the men that took care of him, was looking for our tribe because he has a tattoo of our tribal symbol. We don't really know his story, all we know he is part of the tribe." Old Quil said.

"So we are here to see if we by any chance now him?" Sam asked

"Exactly" sue said.

"Come on in boy" Billy said. The side door opened and his back was faced towards us. He had dark brown hair. When he turned around I swear my heart stopped. Jessie, maddy and Amy gasped. I felt my eyes start to water. He looked at me and then his eyes widen as if his memories are coming back. I ran full speed towards him into his arms and cried while he held me tight.

**_Danny is alive…_**

* * *

**_haha, you guys thought he was a vamp, but nope, I have other plans for him_**

**_ash-peace_**


	23. Chapter 23

Brady POV

"Okay, so the reason we asked for all of you to come is because we were hoping anyone of you will recognise a young man." Billy said. We were all currently in the council hall, wanting to know why we were needed.

"What young man?" Emily asked.

"Well the young man is Quileute but has lost his memory and one of the men that took care of him, was looking for our tribe because he has a tattoo of our tribal symbol. We don't really know his story, all we know he is part of the tribe." Old Quil said.

"So we are here to see if we by any chance now him?" Sam asked

"Exactly" sue said.

"Come on in boy" Billy said. A boy facing his back towards us when he turned around tears collected in Avery's eyes, Amy and maddy too even Jessie, I didn't even get a good look at the dude because the next thing you know Avery is sprinting towards him and into his arms. I growled a bit but then I looked at everyone else who looked completely confused. Amy ran too and joined the hug, followed by maddy and then Jessie.

"So I'm guessing you three know him" Billy asked and Avery gave a watery laugh and pulled out of the hug.

"Yes, his my twin brother Daniel" she said and I looked at her shocked and then at Danny, they looked the same, just his complexion was more tanned and has black hair like a Quileute. I looked at Collin who had the same face as me and the rest of the pack just looks beyond confused and shocked.

"Well why don't you head on home to see if he remembers anything?" Old Quil suggested and then everyone started to leave and Jessie was explaining to the guys what happened after the accident. We all made our way to Sam and Emily's.

"So what do you remember?" Amy asked, we were all sitting in the back yard, I was sitting crossed legged with Avery in my lap and Danny on my left and Collin on my right.

"I remember the big things, like the guys from a dojo, my family, sunshine and stuff but I don't remember the little things, like what we did on our birthday, what we like to do" he said.

"Do you remember how to fight" Avery asked

"I used to fight?" Danny asked and Avery gave him a sad look and then nodded.

* * *

Avery POV

"Knock knock" I said when I opened the door of the guest room which is now Danny's room.

"Hey come in" he said. I walked over and jumped onto his bed and lay down next to him. And grabbed his hand.

"I missed you" I said and he squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry" he said back, we spent hour talking about what happened in the past year and a half.

"night, grump" I whispered wiggled to make me more comfy on his bed.

"Night sunshine" he whispered back.

Danny has been back for over two weeks when we brought him home, my dad cried, when I took him over to Nathan and jenny. Nathan screamed and jenny was speechless.

***Flash Back***

"Knock knock" I said walking into Nathan and Jenny's house and then went to the kitchen to where they were.

"Hey sunshine do-"Jenny stopped in mid-sentence and froze. Nathan turned around and his yes went wide

"Holy shit dude, you are fucking alive" Nathan screamed and I laughed.

***End of Flashback***

Danny's memory was coming back, he is starting to remember little things now which is awesome but he hasn't picked up on his fighting though but I did notice how much bigger he had gotten over the last 2 weeks and bulkier.

"I'm heading over to Brady's" I yelled and went down stairs when a pissed off Danny came in.

"What's up grump" I asked and he snapped his head in my direction.

"Fuck off" he snapped and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh hell no brother, why are Pmsing like a little girl" I shot back and then he started shaking and realisation hit me.

"Oh you have to be shitting me. Get out! Go into the woods." I yelled and he looked confused but then I pushed him and he went.

"ARG!" I yelled in frustration and the texted Brady.

**Come over, too tired to come there, my twin brother just phased. – Me**

**Kay I will phase first and the come over, see you soon. – Brady.**

I sighed and sat down on the couch waiting for Brady. My dad walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you went to Brady's" my dad said. I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder.

"I got side tracked, you 2nd son phased" I said and my dad sighed and patted my knee.

"Okay, I need your help, I finally got the courage to ask Nathan's mom out on a date and I need something to wear any ideas?" my dad asked. I giggled, stood up grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room.

"It's about time, I thought I was going to have to lack you guys in a closet o something" I said and my dad chuckled.

"or something kiddo" he responded and I laughed and went to his wardrobe, I pulled put a black pants ,light blue shirt, black tie, leather jacket and loafers.

"There you go handsome and shave, you look like an ape" I said and scrunch up my face at his scruffy face. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for the tip" he said and pattered my head. I giggled and winked and he laughed.

"Baby?" Brady called out.

"Have fun daddy" I said and kissed his cheek. I ran towards Brady and jumped wrapping my legs around his waist and put my face in his neck.

"I missed you" I muffled into his neck and he held me tighter.

"I missed you more" he whispered and set me down and he cupped both my cheeks and then gave me a sweet kiss. He pulled back dropping his hands to my waist and kissing my cheek three times.

"Hey" he said smiling; I laughed and put my head on his chest.

"What are we going to do" I asked.

"How about, pizza and a movie? He asked. I agreed and we went to his bike and drove to the movies. We walked in and stared at the movies, thinking what we are going to watch.

"OH, how about Grown-ups 2" I said and we went to the ticket stand.

"Can I get two tickets for grown-ups" Brady said and the dude behind the counter looked up and the looked at me u and down with a smirk, Brady growled.

"The fuck you looking at" I snapped at him and Brady smirked when he started stuttering and then he gave our tickets.

During the movie there was this loud group behind us who wouldn't shut up. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around.

"Would you shut the fuck up, if you wanted attention then go join the freaking circus" I snapped at them and Brady chuckled proudly.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" some snobby girl said.

"I'm Avery Mongamery, and I will beat the shit out of all of you if you don't shut up" I snarled, I saw one of the guys eyes widen when he figured out who I was. I gave them a dirty look and turned back around.

"Look here bitch-"snobby was cu of by someone.

"Just leave in trinity" he hissed.

"What I was just gonna say bring it on" she shot back at him.

"Yeah, well she is a fucking international champion fighter." He hissed and then after that they didn't make a sound. Brady smiled proudly at me like 'that's my girl' and put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. When the movie was over we went over to a pizza place.

"So how's my brother?" I asked and Brady started laughing and took a sip of his coke.

"Your brother holds the title for the funniest phase, max held the record before but you brother took the cake" he said and took a bite out his pizza.

"What did he do?" I asked and ate a slice of pizza.

"He kept saying that the world was ending and that he really needed to pee" he said and my jaw dropped and then I burst into laughter.

"Then what did max do?" I asked

"Well, when , max phased he asked if we could shuffle in wolf form and the started to shuffle but he only ended up falling" he stated and I burst into a second round of laughter. We finished and then went to my house. Brady walked me to the door.

"You have patrol again" I said and pushed out my bottom lip and he dropped his forehead on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my hips.

"I'm sorry baby" he said and the closed the gap kissing me hard and long. He kissed my cheek three times and then left; I walked inside and plopped onto the couch. The door opened and closed and my dad came in.

"HEY how was the date?" I asked and my dad had a goofy smile on his face.

"We going on a second one tomorrow" he said with a spark in his eye.

"I'm glad you're happy dad" I said and my dad smiled down at me and kissed my head.

"Thank you kiddo, night" he said and waved him off. The door opened and shut again and a half naked Danny walked in with a black eye.

"What the fish stick happened to your eye grump?" I yelled and he laughed.

"Don't worry it will go away now now" he said and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and looked at me expectantly.

"Fine, my imprint punched me in the face" he said with a shrug.

"And your imprint is?" I asked cautiously.

"Leah Clearwater"

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I WAS TOO TIRED AND TOO BUSY TO WRITE.**

**ASH-PEACE**

**P.S IF YOU HADNT CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORY... PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE GO!**


	24. Chapter 24

Avery POV

I stood there with my jaw hanging staring at Danny who was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his. We stood like that for a few seconds then I burst into laughter.

"You're imprinted on the pack bitch" I said between laughter. Danny gave me a 'shut up' look.

"Shut up, even though she imprinted back, she won't talk to me" Danny grumbled. I stopped laughing and was trying to catch my breath.

"Well tomorrow is pack lunch so you can charm her then okay." I said and pattered his cheek as I went upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Hey em, need help?" I asked Emily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Please love" she said and rubbed her tummy. There was a tiny little bump, I smiled and put the food on plates. I walked into the eating are and noticed the guys were acting casual too casual. Some were staring point blank at the T.V that was off, some were lounging weirdly heck even some were whistling.

"Whatcha doing?" I sang. The girls rolled their eyes, Brady smiled sheepishly. All eyes flickered to the yard. I looked out to the yard to see Danny and Leah talking. I walked to the window when so I can hear what they were saying.

"Would you at least talk to me?" Danny said sounding desperate. That is something Danny is not. Leah looked at him and walked away.

"LEAH!" Danny yelled out as she ran into the forest. Danny's shoulder slumped and walked inside the house. He looked at me I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the door signalling that we needed to talk.

I walked far enough to be out of hearing once were far enough, I turned around.

"How much do you remember?" I asked and Danny gave his typical evil cocky smirk.

"Everything, from diapers to fighting, to pranks and schemes" he responded with a shrug. I laughed and squealed. I have The Danny back.

"So what was that with Leah? I know you, you don't give in like that" I said, Danny sighed with a smirk and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Sis, I never gave in, don't worry by the end of the week Leah will practically love me" Danny said mischievously. I looked up at him and gave him a hard.

"No blowing shit up" I said and walked back towards the house. Everyone was eating already. I made my way to Brady's lap and ate out of his plate. Danny came in shortly after me with a pissed of Leah in tow. Danny had a satisfied smirk on and Leah had a scowl on but you could see the sparkle in her eyes. I raised a brow at Danny, he smirked and winked. I shook my head and clicked my tongue at him.

* * *

I walked into English class and sat down in my seat behind Anne next to Jenny. Once class started I noticed Jenny never came to class. I tapped Anne's shoulder.

"Hey you seen Jen?" I whispered and she shook her head no and frowned at the empty seat.

"Weird" I whispered.

"I know normally she would text one of us" Anne whispered back. I nodded in agreement and slump back into my chair.

5 minutes into the period there was a knock and a pissed off Jessie, Danny and Nathan walked in. Jessie handed the English teacher a note. The teacher glanced at them then at me.

"Well miss Mongamery, you are being excused. Please exit the classroom swiftly and quickly. I looked confused and then packed my things away following the guys out.

"What's going on?" I asked as we got in Nathan's Jeep.

"Jenny's dad kidnaped jenny. We tracked her phone they're in a motel in Port Angeles." Danny explained.

"Did you guys phone the police?" I asked. We were speeding through the streets.

"Yeah, maddy did" Jessie said. I looked over at Nathan he looked angry but scared that something happened to her. I squeezed his shoulder.

"She's fine okay. She's tough" I said, Nathan nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek. I felt my own eyes blur. My heart was ramming in my chest. Jenny might be a martial artist but before she joined the dojo her dad taught her everything she knows. So yeah we are panicking right now.

We drove in silence and made it to the motel. We asked the secretary what room they were in. once we she told us we ran to the other side of the motel where they were at.

"The police are almost here" Danny said tilting his head listening at the far police sirens .We were a couple rooms down when we heard a scream and a crash. My heart stopped at Jenny's scream. Nathan ran full speed and knocked the door down. We entered the room to find jenny standing with a busted lip bruised cheek and finger marks on her fore arms. Tears where falling down her cheeks and she had a dazed look on her face.

"J" Nathan whispered and touched her bicep. Jenny gave a blood curdling scream. Nathan just gathered her into his arms.

"It's me, it's me, and it's your Nathan, ssshh" Nathan soothed and Jenny snapped out of her daze and looked at Nathan.

"Nathan?" she whispered and then flung her arms around him. I looked at the floor and where her dad lied unconscious. A lamp was smashed around his head.

"Looks like she through him with a lamp" I murmured to Danny who was poking her dad's face too see if he will jump awake. After 3 minutes the police came and started asking questions and stuff. After an half an hour we drove back home.

"You okay?" I asked jenny who was seated in Nathan's lap.

"Yeah, just shaken that all" She said in a raspy voice and put her face in Nathan's neck. When we got home Nathan's mom came running out and hugged jenny tightly followed by my dad. I stayed till dinner then I went home and took a shower. When I got to my room Brady was sitting on my bed.

"Hey baby, Jenny okay?" Brady asked. I nodded sleepily and walked over to him standing between his legs. I started playing with the hair at the back of his head. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love and adoration. We had never said I love you yet because I was never one to rush things. But we've been together almost a year in fact our anniversary is three days before my birthday which is in 4 months' time. I lowered my head and kissed him, his hand went to my hips and he gave them a squeeze before sliding his hands up and down my thigh. We pulled away and just stared at each other.

"I love you" I whispered. Brady's eyes lit up and shined with love.

"I love you so much" Brady said and lifted me up laying me on the bed and kissed me.

* * *

***A/N: Bonus POV, Well this is going to be in Danny POV After they save jenny***

Danny POV

I made my way to beach where I know I would find my imprint. I saw her sitting in the sand staring out into the ocean. I sat down next to her.

"What do you want Daniel" She said exhaustedly. I sighed she isn't sleep or eating properly because she is so stubborn.

"Why is this so hard? " I whispered staring at the ground. I heard her take in a shaky breath; I glanced at her and saw she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey no crying" I murmured and moved onto my knees in front of her to wipe her tears with my thumb. She leaned into my touch and sighed.

"I don't know how to love anymore, I don't know what to do" Leah said. My heart clenched, did Sam mess her up so bad I mean I don't dislike the guy but I don't really like him either. I stood up and held my hand out for her.

"Nobody said anything about loving, I think we both need some healing first" I said and wiggled my eye brows as she looked at my hand and then up at me. Then for the first time, I made her smile. She took my hand.

"Yes" I whispered in victory up into the sky, which made her giggle a bit. I smiled down at her and she smiled back and leant upwards to kiss my cheek I smiled softly and then looked at her with a mischievous glint and smirk. Her eyes widen and started to run and I chased after her.

"Yeah a guy could get used to this…"

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT IM SORRY. NEXT IS GOING TO BE THR CHRISTMAS CHAPTER SO YEEAAAAH!**

**ASH-PEACE**


	25. Chapter 25

**EPILOGUE**

**(8 yrs. later)**

Avery POV

My eyes fluttered open as a warm hand rubbed my swollen belly. I smiled at Brady and kissed our sons forehead who was lying in the middle of Brady and I. I became an elementary teacher while Brady worked with Paul with his tourist business and Paul owns an inn now too.

"Morning" I said and Nick giggled clapping his chubby hands. Nick is only 1 and 4 months old. He can say few words; he is the happiest little guy ever.

"Hey baby" Brady after 2 years of marriage and being together for 7 years he still calls me his baby. Brady proposed 4 years after high school.

***FLASBACK***

Brady has been 'busy' for the past 4 months. I don't know what his up to its not like he has any pack business to do I mean the last time there was a major thing it was with Renesme and they didn't even fight. They talked and it all worked out and that was 4 fucking YEARS ago. I finished my work out in my home gym. Brady and I moved in a house about year after graduation he apparently saved up since we met so yeah our house is awesome. I walked out of the room and into the shower. I walked into our bedroom and put a skinny and a tank. I slipped my sun pendant necklace on. I scrunched up my eyebrows when the pendant clinked with something. I looked at the chain and gasped. A silver ring with a white diamond in the middle and tiny green diamonds along the top of the band was hanging on my chain. I unclipped my necklace and took the ring off. I turned around and found Brady on his knees.

"Oh my wolf" I said and tears collected in my eyes.

"I have been meaning to ask this question for a very long time. Avery Mongamery you are the best thing that happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so so much that it hurts. So will you marry me?" Brady asked taking my hands.

"YES!" I squealed and got on my knees hugging him.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Few months after that we got married and 1 year later months later I was pregnant with Nicholas Daniel Fuller. When Nick was born well let's say I broke Jenny's fingers and yelled at Brady saying he is never touching me again.

"Come one Hun, its Family lunch at Esme's" I mumbled and got up. Brady eventually got frustrated and picked me up and put me in the bathroom and kissed my cheek.

"I'll get Nick Ready, then we will hop into the car and head over to Esme kay" Brady said and I pecked his lips.

* * *

"Hey baby" I cooed at Nick as we got into the car. I kissed his chubby cheek.

"Mama" he giggled. I smiled lovingly down at him. I felt Brady take me hand then we began to drive.

"Sunshine" Jenny called from the front of the house while waving. It didn't take long before Jenny and Nathan found out. One of the pups got Angry and phased right in front of them.

"Hey babe" I said and rubbed her tummy. She is 8 and a half weeks pregnant and is about to pop. Nathan and Jenny got married 2 years into college and had Lilli (4) after a year, chase (2) two years later and now she is pregnant again.

"Hey sunshine" Nathan said smiling with Lilli on his back. When Lilli was born Nathan took one look at his princes and he smiled and he hasn't gone back to his old self since.

"Where's the little man?" I asked as Brady to Nick from me.

"His playing with Jade and Kyle" Nathan said. Jade (4) is Kim and Jared's daughter and Kyle is Sam and Emily's son (6).

"Hi Aunt Sunshine and Uncle Brady" Bobby Greeted (8) Sam and Emily oldest son. We walked inside and found all the Cullen's, Sam and Emily and Kim and Jared.

"Hey hey hey" I said and greeted everyone and kissed baby David's cheek. David (3 months) Kim and Jared's second and youngest child.

"Well where is everyone else?" Brady asked.

"They'll be here soon." Rose said as she picked up Chloe (3) Sam and Emily's youngest. First to arrive was Nessie and Jake who had gotten married beginning of this year.  
Quil and 11 year old Claire.  
Leah and Danny came in now Leah was pregnant with their first Baby. They had a rough patch about 3 yrs. ago but it all worked out.  
Seth and Anne came in next with little Harry junior.  
Embry and Amy came with 5 year old Cindy, they only had one kid because Amy has a problem carrying children almost died giving birth to Cindy.  
Collin and Annie came in with a mad Brian (4) and a sleeping James (2).  
Paul and stax came in with Paul's arm around her waist, Stax is 16 now and they started dating.  
Maddy and Jessie came in with the Luke (6) and the triplets (3) Sophie, Scarlet and Stephanie.  
And followed by everyone else.

"let's eat" Jacob said and we all sat around the table. while we ate each Cullen held a baby that couldn't sit on their own. During lunch we made jokes teased each other and occasionally through a cucumber.

"Hey Jared I think you need to give Jade the boy talk because Brian's got some game" Jayden teased his older brother. We all looked in their direction to see Brian helping jade to beak her chicken and then feeding it to her.

"Nope she is never going to grow up" Jared said with a frown and I burst into laughter.

* * *

I put my hand on my stomach and laid my head on Brady's chest that night looking up at Brady.

I may have not been supernatural but I fought for my family and fought to keep them safe **and Brady? He is my protector…**

**THE END.**

* * *

**OMG ITS DONE THIS STORY HAS BEEN AWESOME TO WRITE. THE CHARACTERS IN HERE ALL REPRESENT SOMEONE IN MY LIFE. SUNSHINE IS LIKE ME. RUDE BUT NICE DONT LET ANYONE JUST WLK ALL OVER ME AND DONT LET GUYS IN MY PERSONAL SPACE. BRAY WELL I STILL HAVE TO FIND MY BRADY ;)... I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY STORY.**

**IF YOU HAVENT READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE GO READ IT. AACORDING TO MY SISTER IS REALLY GOOD AND SHE IS HONEST AND A REALLY BAD LIAR. ITS CALLED 'THE BALANCERS' ITS A JACOB STORY. PLEASE JUST IVE IT A CHANCE.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**xxx**

**ASH-PEACE**


	26. AUTHORS NOTE NO CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE...**

**HEY GUYS I WAS WONDERING DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL WITH THE KIDS BECAUSE I HAVE A BUNCH OF IDEAS FOR THAT...**

**IT WILL BE JARED'S DAUGHTER AND COLLINS SON. BECAUSE OF THE BOND FROM SUCH A YOUNG AGE WHEN HE HELOS HER EAT.**

**SO?**

**ASH-PEACE**


End file.
